resistance is futile
by Marvelgeek42
Summary: Some of the stories that I started, but have no time to write as of right now. They may or may not turn into full stories one day. Published here as most will be from these two fandoms. Will most likely never be complete. Open for prompts. [used to be Plot Bunny Farm]
1. Guide

Hello and welcome to Marvelgeek42's Plot Bunny Farm!

Here you will see lots of different kinds of Plot Bunnies. Some are fluffy, some are dark, some are tiny and some are completely and utterly insane. Like really.

The Bunnies will often jump around refusing to leave (or enter) certain areas, though some will refuse to move from where they've settled too.

There are several rules you must follow (although be warned, there might be added more in the future, if the need arises):

If you adopt any of the Plot Bunnies you will have to tell others where you got them from.

While you are allowed to adopt and take care of any Plot Bunny you wish, you must always tell the original owner (Marvelgeek42) first. Also you will have to listen to some advice on how to take care of them.

The above rules does not apply if a) your own Bunny showed up while looking at the ones at the Farm (but is not one of them) or b) the Bunny you were looking at is one of those who followed Marvelgeek42 home from somewhere else, in which case the real original owner must be informed and mentioned, not Marvelgeek42.

If you do not like one of the Plot Bunnies, simply ignore them and continue your tour through the Farm, it is the best for everyone.

Have fun!

This is the end of the guided tour through Marvelgeek42's Plot Bunny Farm, from now on you will have to fend for yourselves. Of course there will be a general overview of which Plot Bunny can be found where before you start. Does anyone have any questions left unanswered?

* * *

 **Chapter Overview:**

1\. Guide

2\. I see the soul that is inside (HP) - In which Teddy is both a boy and girl. - **Warnings** : Transphobia (at the beginning only)

3\. Do you still believe in one another (HP) - In which the Potters are adopting. No, not those Potters. Not those either. - **Warnings:** Offscreen murder, Implied/Referenced Domestic Abuse

4\. If this is to end with fire (SPN/MARVEL) - In which Tony is the devil and Clint is a hunter. Oh, and Tony a proud member of Team Free Will.

5\. Hope that you remember me (HP/MARVEL) - In which Harry is actually Rose, Bucky is a muggleborn and Steve is a Malfoy.

6. What doesn't kill me (SPN) - In which Dean is a girl and Sam is a boy. Only they are not. - **Warnings:** Transphobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse

7. There's an endless road to rediscover (HP/MARVEL) - In which Thor is James and Sirius is Loki. - **Warnings:** Implied/Referenced Child Abuse

8. Bite my tonge (HP/MARVEL) - In which Loki likes mortals and Tony and Sirius are the result. - **Warnings:** Implied/Referenced Child Abuse

9\. In a happy home (HP) - In which the Weasleys find out Harry does not expect Christmas presents. - **Warnings:** Implied/Referenced Child Abuse

10\. Staring at the Bottom of the Glass (HP/MARVEL) - In which Sirius finds a book and everything escalates quickly.

11\. Pandemonium (BBC Sherlock/SPN) - In which the skull Sherlock talks with is his own. - **Warnings:** Only a HP cameo.

12\. Invisible Burns (HP/X-Men) - In which Lily and the Marauders are mutants.

13\. Always Right (HP) -In which neither Blaise nor Theodore like the Carrows.

14\. George and Fred (HP) - In which the twins are not the exact same person and only one person realizes that.

15\. I could really use (HP) - In which Dennis Creevey's daughter Melanie observes her older brother.

16\. The Secret (HP/MARVEL) - In which James was not always called James but Sirius was at one point.

17\. wish upon a shooting star (HP) - In which Harry had a better idea how to use the Room of Requirement.

18\. stirring the blood in their veins (HP) - In which a revolution is started.

19\. The Start Of Something New (HP) - In which Remus and Sirius run away with baby Harry.

20\. Bwotha (HP) - In which Harry is going to be a big brother, even if he can't pronounce the word yet.

21\. in the gutter where we found it (SPN/MARVEL) - In which Tony's not human at all.

22\. who you're gonna call? (HP/SPN) - In which Gabriel decides that he should take over the reincarnation, because this is hilarious.

23\. be yourself again (HP/Being Human(US)) - In which the Marauders are the weirdest roommates ever. - **Warnings:** the things you expect from vampires and werewolves.

24\. second chances, second dances (HP) - In which Regulus dies, wakes up again, and has to deal with being his brother's godson.

25\. creatures crawling from the pit (HP) - In which I have no idea how to summarize this without spoiling anything.

26\. this is not a dream (HP) - In which Draco and Harry wake up in each other's bodies.

27\. Heart And Soul (HP) - in which I discover that I can't seem to write femslash soulmate fics, but I am trying to do it either way.

28\. Final Goodbye (HP) - In which Dennis is leaving Hogwarts.

29\. Monster Like Me (HP) - In which Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter write a letter each.

30\. Just Luna (HP) - In which eight-year-old Luna and Ginny have a picnic.

31\. Questioning (HP) - In which Dudley starts to question a few things.

32\. i don't have a title for this (HP) - In which I do a short of wrong-boy-who lived with arrogant potters. yeah

33\. Rules of Royalty (MARVEL) - In which Thor has to marry.

34\. a huge powerful potentiality (waiting to be shaped) (MARVEL/Good Omens) - In which both Tony and Pepper were someone else before. Back in England, with the Them.

35\. planning in advance (Sherlock) - In which Mycroft is a Crown Prince and is bargaining for a heir.

36\. i'm gonna kill you dead (HP) - In which Sirius has a rather uncommon hobby.

37\. was all that worry really necessary (HP) - In which I dig up a soulmate au I started in February.

38\. i wanna wish you a merry christmas (HP) - In which Regulus is not good with Christmas presents.

39\. remember me the way i am (HP) - In which Dennis Finney was put into another class than his friends—Dudley, Piers, Gordon, and Malcolm—at Smeltings.


	2. I see the soul that is inside (HP)

**Not bigender myself, so please tell me if I got something wrong.**

 **Guide for this chapter: If something is underlined it is supposed to be strikethrough.**

* * *

 _ **I see the soul that is inside (HP)**_

* * *

Teddy truly did not understand what his grandmother's problem was.

Teddy knew she did not like it when he looked like his father (she always told him to 'stop imitating that scoundrel that got her daughter killed' when he did so. He never told her that apart from his nose, the shape of his eyes and cheekbones, his _real_ looks were just like his father's), so why did she have a problem with Teddy looking exactly like her mother?

But here she was, pinching her nose and looking down on Teddy. It always made her him feel like she thought she was better.

"Theodore, you are a boy, so stop pretending otherwise!"

"But Grandma, I am a girl too!"

Teddy saw no problem with it, really. He was a me-ta-morph-o-gus (the four-year-old had spent all of his last visit at Harry's saying the word until he could say it right), so he could look like she he wanted.

"Nonsense. Now, stop fooling around and finish packing for your visit at your godfathers."

Teddy changed so he was male again and slowly climbed the stairs, looking down the entire time.

* * *

Half an hour later they arrived at Harry's.

Teddy's godfather noticed that something made Teddy sad, but he before doing anything about it, the two of them first said goodbye to Grandma.

"Teddy, would you like a hot cocoa?" Harry asked.

Teddy nodded. He loved chocolate. Just like his Dad, if you trusted Harry. And Teddy did.

While Harry prepared their mugs, Teddy simply sat on a chair, barely moving.

"You know, since you normally run around as soon as your grandmother has left, I thought you might appreciate me hiding your present, but I guess I was wrong."

Teddy perked up.

"Present?"

"Yeah, you wanna go looking for it or would you prefer if I summon it?"

Difficult question, that was. Go looking for it like she _he_ was an explorer or see Harry perform magic, maybe even wandless…

"I'll go looking for it!"

And so he did.

* * *

He soon found it, too.

It was a huge (for Teddy at least) stuffed wolf. Teddy already had one (his name was Moony. Teddy also owned a dog, Paddy, and a stag, Prongy).

It was still super cool!

Now happy, Teddy went back to the kitchen where Harry was just placing two mugs with this weird thingy, that was always there when something was hot, coming out of them.

"Thank you Harry!" Teddy remembered the manners that were _really_ important, if Grandma was right, before drinking from his mug. It has stars and a full moon on it.

"You're welcome, Teddy," Harry ruffled Teddy's hair, "Did you already spot the difference between this one and Moony?"

Teddy shook his head slightly.

"Well in that case I'll give you a hint right now. See the belly of the wolf?"

Teddy moved his mug on the table and turned the wolf around, so the legs were up.

Looking closely, Teddy soon spotted what Harry was speaking of.

"There's a zip!"

"Thats right! How about you open it?" Harry proposed, smiling.

Teddy did so and started to laugh.

"A Mommy wolf!"

There were five little baby wolves inside!

"Yeah, so you cannot give it a boy name. It's a girl after all," Harry smiled.

Teddy stopped laughing. She _he_ looked at  her _his_ godfather.

"But what if… the wolf is... like me?"

Harry seemed puzzled.

"Like you? A metamorph, you mean?"

"Yes… No… Maybe…"

Teddy did not know if she he should mention it. What if Harry reacted like Grandma?

"Teddy?" Harry prompted.

Then again, Harry always said that he would love Teddy no matter what.

"I mean, I feel like I am a boy and a girl. I'm both, I think. What if the Mommy wolf is like me?"

Harry stopped drinking and set the mug down.

"You feel like both?"

Teddy cuddled the Mommy wolf, held it close to her- himself and made _himself_ look littler.

Teddy nodded and felt her his eyes slowly getting wet.

Harry knelt down in front of Teddy and held his hand to Teddy's cheek.

"Hey, hey, no, shh. It's okay. It is completely okay for you to feel both male and female."

Teddy looked up.

"Really? Grandma didn't like it when I was a girl. And I didn't even look like Dad!"

Harry blinked a few times.

"Wait, what do you mean you didn't even look like Remus, er, your Dad?"

"Grandma doesn't like it when I look like Dad. She says I should 'stop imitating that scoundrel that got her daughter killed'."

Harry looked angry for a second, but then he did not.

"That is not nice of your Grandmother… I will be having a few words with her. But before we do that, do you feel more like a boy or a girl right now?"

"Girl", Teddy mumbled.

"If that is the case, feel free to turn your body female."

Teddy smiled and did so. _She_ let _her_ now raven hair grow out until it was halfway over _her_ back. She turned her into a perfect copy of her mother's, which she knew from pictures, just with her father's nose.

"You look very beautiful, Teddy. Do you want a different name for when you're a girl?"

Teddy thought about it for few seconds. Then she nodded.

"But only when we are on a trip or you have guests!"

"Okay, do you have an idea? For the Mommy wolf and her babies, too."

Well, Teddy's boy name was his grandpa's and his Dad's, wasn't it? So wouldn't it make sense if her girl name was her grandmother's and Mom's? But not after Grandma.

"What was Dad's Mom's name?"

Harry stopped to drink his cocoa.

"Let me think for a second… Hope, I think."

No, she didn't like that. Hope was a nice name, but it wasn't _her_. But wasn't Aunt Minny kind of like her grandmother?

"Minny Nymph-a-do-ra," she pronounced carefully.

"Minny being short for Minerva?"

Teddy nodded.

"Good name! And the wolves?"

"The Mommy wolf can be Hope. The cups…"

"Hope's husband, your Granddad, was Lyall," Harry interrupted.

"Yeah. Lyall… Nymphie… Steve… Rubeus… and Fred," the four-year-old held one by one to her face while naming them.

Harry smiled.

"These too are perfect names for them! Do you think any of them are like you?"

"Steve is. But he only has one name."

"That's cool. Now do you want to go to the town and buy a few dresses? Or -"

"Yes!" Teddy cheered.

"Then put on your jacket, please."

* * *

"Oh, hello Mr. Potter. Who is this lovely Lady?" Harry's neighbor, an elderly woman named Mrs. Williams, asked.

"This is my goddaughter, Minny. She is visiting for the first time today. From now on both she and Teddy will have their own, separate weekends."

"Thats nice. Goodbye, Mr. Potter. Goodbye, Minny!"

Teddy - or Minny - was once again thankful for the spell on her jacket which prevented muggles from seeing her shift.

Because right now she was simply too happy to stick to normal colours.

* * *

When they returned, Teddy was now the proud owner of three dresses, eight skirts, two new shirts, a nightgown and two new pairs of shoes.

She was happy and spent the rest of her time until dinner just telling Paddy, Prongy and her wolf family (Moony was the Dad) of her day and playing with them.

It was fun.

Soon, it was time for bed and Teddy proudly slept in her new nightgown for the first time in her life.


	3. Do you still believe in one another (HP)

**This is not as well thought out as the last one, but well.**

* * *

 _ **Do you still believe in one another (HP)**_

* * *

 ** _February 1962 - 12 Grimmulad Place, London_**

Orion Black had to make a hard decision. He knew he would most likely end up in Azkaban, but it was for his boys.

Orion was married to Walburga. She fooled him. She didn't love him, like she said for _seven bloody years_ , she just wanted his money.

Before she showed her true self, she had still children with him. Sirius Orion and Regulus Arcturus Black, two wonderful children. They were well behaved, good boys, but they could not stay with them. Mostly her.

Walburga would just manipulate them to be prejudiced muggle-hating gits, and that was a way he did not want his boys to be.

He asked his older sister, Euphemia Potter, if she could take care of his sons. She already had a son in Sirius' age and it would be great for the cousins to be brothers.

She said she and her husband would be happy to. She added that she'd make sure that they made their own choices as soon as they were able to, and stop them from being prejudiced as far as possible. She admitted, that having siblings was probably good for James Charlus, as he was a bit spoiled.

Now he knew his boys are safe, he could do, what he wanted to do so badly.

He killed his wife one night, just barely a week after he brought the boys to his sister.

* * *

 ** _April 1962 - Spinner's End, Cokeworth_**

Tobias Snape was angry. Eileen had lied to him. She lied. Lied to him about what she was.

She was a _witch_. She was a freak, that she was. As was his son by blood. Not by love.

But that boy, Severus, wouldn't stay his son. He made Eileen give him up for adoption in her freak world.

A man, Fleamont Potter, if he remembered correctly, not that he really cared, took him. He said he had two sons in that boy's age and one slightly youger, so they could play

The boy would grow up in a loving and caring environment. He'd be wealthy and everything.

Not, that he cared. It was for the mother of that boy, his wife. She wouldn't let her son go to "the wrong people". Pha, that boy shouldn't have been born in the first place. Didn't deserve it.

Now that boy was out of the way, he could turn his hate to his wife. Who knew, she had not used love portion? Who would know anything she could do?

No, he'd be faster.

* * *

 _ **1962 - Potter Manor, near Edinburgh**_

Fleamont and Euphemia Potter were a kind and loving pair, just like they promised Orion and Eileen. The four boys would be treated the same.

Fleamont had some worries, if four boys wouldn't be too much for them, but Phemy was a great Mom for James she would have no problem with the others. They had enough money.

So now they had four boys: Sirius, Regulus, Severus and James.

They'd tell the boys that they were adopted, and the reason why they were, the second they were old enough to understand it. The boys would just be angry, if they found it out later.

* * *

 **Requirements if adopted:**  
 **They meet and befriend Remus and maybe Petunia and Lily before Hogwarts.**  
 **Regulus and Severus would still be Slytherins or perhaps Ravenclaws. They would however never join Voldemort.**  
 **James would be less spoiled.**  
 **Pranks and rule breaking (including animagi) yes, bullying by the Marauders no.**  
 **The Potters and the Tonkses are always visiting each other.**

* * *

 **Adopted by:**

 **RealityXIllusion - Title: Do you still believe in one another - StoryID: 11654162**


	4. If this is to end with fire (SPN&MARVEL)

**Guide for this** **ch** **apter:** **SPN Loki is Loki, MCU Loki is Ikar.**

* * *

 ** _If this is to end with fire (SPN/MARVEL)_**

* * *

 _Gabe? You busy?_

 **Kind of… nothing important simply doing something against my boredom. Why?**

 _Pretty sure Ikar is being controlled by some being or another. Either that or he went nuts in the last year, as he is currently trying to conquer Earth._

 **Way more interesting than what I'm doing. Do the humans and Thor know the truth yet?**

 _No, but I plan on telling them right now. Gets them out of the way._

 **Sure, keep pretending you don't care for humans. I will be arriving in three seconds.**

Gabe stayed true to his words.

 **Hi Lucy. By the way, Zar, Cassie and Crow say hi too.**

Samael chose to ignore this. _I don't see why Ikar has changed so much in the last year._ _He is simply too different, don't you think so, Gabriel? I don't think it is even possible for any supernatural beings to change that much in this time, werewolves and the initial transformation excluded._

 **I quite agree, Samael** , Gabriel nodded as he hung from the ceiling like a bat, keeping himself invisible to the others, **The real questions are in my opinion: Who is influencing him? Doesn't Thor notice? If so why not? Just what is the big plan? And, most importantly: Why haven't the Winchesters shown up yet? This is their kind of thing, don't you think?**

Suddenly a scream reached their ears. "STARK!"

 _I think that just might be them._

 **Of course it is them! Who else could it possibly be?** , Gabriel smirked, **Father only knows what they would do if not interrupted. And that is without taking Cassie and the Crow into account.**

"Stark, Banner, if you would explain why there are two people out there claiming to be FBI agents related to you?" Fury yelled.

"While you're at it, _Tony_ ," Clint drawled as if doubting the authenticity of nir name (which quite honestly was understandable) while Bruce frowned. "How about you tell us why that demon knelt before you."

 **Holy Father, he's a hunter!** With these words nir brother turned visible to the humans (and pagan).

The look on the humans' faces when nir sibling literally appeared out of thin air from their point of view was _priceless_. Oh, and Thor's too.

"Uncle Loki?!"

"Yeah, that's me," Gabriel answered while he put a lollipop in his mouth. "I was planning to use Gabriel, but sure, let's stick to Loki for now."

"What is even happening here?" Steve questioned the room.

"Fury, because I told them to. Clint has to promise not to try to kill me. Assassination attempts take way too much time."

"While he promises, I'll be picking Moose and Squirrel up, alright? Good."

Nir sibling disappeared and the hunter hesitatingly made his promise.

"Aren't you the kids of John Winchester and the Campbell girl?" the archer added when Gabriel returned with the Winchesters.

"Yes, that's us."

"At least now I know that whatever explanation you're going to give, it's gotta be a good one if you convinced these two. What is your explanation anyways?" Clint looked at Samael and Gabriel.

"Let me tell you a story. Before you start you must know one thing though: just about every myth is either true or has at the very least some truth in it. If something is mentioned in a myth, a fairy tale, anywhere on the world, it exists or at least used to do so. This includes people like Merlin or Robin Hood."

Here, the hunters, Thor and Gabriel nodded in sync as some weird sort of confirmation.

While Natasha, Phil and Bruce seemed to accept the explanation, albeit reluctantly, Steve, Hill and Fury did not and were just about to protest.

"Even if you don't believe me, accept it for now, Gabe here and I will prove it later. Possibly Zar, Cas and Crowley too, if these three promise not to kill the latter," ne glanced at the hunters at that.

"He's on our side for know, unless he attacks us we will not," Sam answered with his brother nodding in agreement, not for a second caring about the looks the other humans were giving the hunters.

Clint whereas crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not promising anything else without further information and explanation, I'm no complete moron."

Samael knew ne would not get any better answer, so ne continued as if ne had never stopped. "I assume you have all heard about the war in heaven? The one with Michael against," ne mentally sighed, "Lucifer - even though prior to that ne was ca-"

"Ne? What does that mean?" Steve questioned honestly curios.

"It's a pronoun like he or she," Gabriel answered before ne could, "It is used for people who do not feel comfortable using he, she or they for whatever reason. And I know for a fact that my sibling is one of those beings."

"Your sibling?" Bruce inquired.

"May I introduce myself? Gabriel, archangel of the Lord, also known as Loki Borson, adopted uncle of this guy over there," he motioned in the general direction of Thor with his lollipop.

" _You're_ Gabriel? I had pegged you for a simple trickster," Clint admitted.

"That was the plan," Gabriel grinned.

"Don't feel bad, he fooled us to. At least he didn't-"

"Anyways," Samael interrupted what was sure to end in the destruction of the helicarrier if nobody had done so, "the archangel Samael - Lucifer's name before the war - caused nemself and a lot of angels to fall. Ne 'promoted' some of them to demons - a race which ne had already created quite some time prior."

"Quite some time? Sibling, I believe it were only 200 years! But, well I was kinda busy getting out of the fight back then, so I might be mistaken," Gabriel interjected.

"This is entirely irrelevant," Samael continued, even if every single human and even Thor seemed to disagree with nem and nir brother. "The 'lesser' angels were either turned to demons or died quickly thereafter."

"Quickly being relative," Sam snorted.

Samael ignored that anything happened. "Samael however was given another option by God. Ne could choose between being caged in the worst part of hell or simply nir Grace being imprisoned there while the rest of nem was added to the human reincarnation cycle."

"Excuse me, but Grace?" Phil asked for clarification. "What exactly is that?"

"It is in essence the Angel equivalent of a soul, an angel's power base. The Grace of those who were turned into other species were turned into something beautiful and the one of Samael nemself was caged in the deepest part of hell, as ne chose the second option. God however did not tell anyone he even offered it, so everyone believed all of Samael was caged. Over the time, ne was reincarnated countless of times, Hannibal Barkas, Leonardo Da Vinci and Leif Erikson are just some of the lives ne lived. The most recent life however was the first time ne ever remembered nir previous lives."

"Who is ne now?" Clint questioned.

"Me."

* * *

 **Requirements if adopted:**  
 **Loki encouraging Ikar & telling him that Jotuns aren't monsters before he leaves.**  
 **Tony/Lucifer/Samael's internal struggle.**  
 **Tony/Lucifer/Samael, Gabe and Ikar pranking.**  
 **Tony/Lucifer/Samael contacting Sam through Loki .**  
 **Optional:**  
 **J & the bots get bodies.**  
 **Bucky is Raphael.**


	5. Hope that you remember me (HP&MARVEL)

**Guide: Rose Sarah Potter Malfoy was sent to 1918 when she was twenty two by people claiming the marriage was forced and Draco was on Tom's side, neither of which is true. She changed her name to Mrs. Sarah Rogers and claimed her huband had died in the war.**

* * *

 _ **Hope that you remember me (HP/MARVEL)**_

* * *

"Mommy?"

"Mrs. Rogers?"

"Yeah you two?" Sarah Rogers looked up from the skirt she was sewing and towards her sick son and his friend. She would never stop cursing Pestilence for giving him this burden. At least his friend Bucky, who happened to be a muggleborn (looking at you, Fate), helped Steve a lot by distracting him.

"Can you tell me how you met Daddy again?"

It seemed to be the boys' favourite story by far. Or at least the favourite of those she had actually told them yet. They were only three-year-olds after all.

"Sure thing honey, I just need one minute to finish this."

After she did the last couple of stitches, she went towards her son's bed and sat down between the two boys.

"Well, it really started when I went first went to Diagon Alley with Hagrid…"

* * *

Rose Sarah Potter hurried along after Hagrid. The giant (or at the very least that was how he looked like to the most likely way too small girl) was quite a bit too fast for her, but she did not dare to request he go slower. Contrary to what everyone thought, she did learn from her mistakes.

When she brought home better marks than Dudley (and the rest of the class, not that she wanted them to know it), she learned to both dumb herself down and to make false report cards for both her and Dudley.

When she had regrown her black mane overnight, she had carefully practiced to control the ability, in the (at first relative) safety and secret of her cupboard of course.

The exact same happened when she discovered she could either teleport or fly (further tests proved the former) and change reality a bit when she wished really hard (though there seemed huge limits on what she could do).

As it turned out, it was magic and that was why she was hurrying along Hagrid now. They had already been to the bank and, after Hagrid left to get a drink (Rose was proud of the fact she managed not to shudder when he had asked her whether or not it was okay for her), in the trunk shop _Leaf it to me_ (the magic folk seemed to be very proud of their puns and the owner's last name happened to be Leaf) and _Flourish and Blotts_ (where Hagrid caught up with her).

Now she was inside _Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions_ (where Hagrid was forced to wait outside as door was too small for him), getting fitted not only for her school uniform, but for what the intern - one Anastasia Perks - deemed appropriate for both everyday and formal wear. While Rose got a complete wardrobe of the former, she just got three of the latter, all charmed to grow along her, as she may not need more in the next two to three years, but Miss Perks made her promise to either owl order or contact her youngest sister Sally-Anne, should she get invited to more than three galas or other formal events before the school year ran out.

"Hello Miss, Hogwarts too?" a boy who was also being fitted for robes said, ripping her out of her thoughts.

Rose affirmed.

The boy continued in a voice that sounded fake. Practiced. "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up at the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and then I'll smuggle it in somehow. Have you got your own broom?"

"No," Rose answered, "And I don't think it's very nice to bully anyone into anything."

"I guess you're right," the boy concluded slowly, "But how else am I supposed to get a broom?"

"Well, I don't know your parents, obviously, but some of the kids at my old school got presents for good marks, so maybe if you get good marks you'll get one for Christmas - hang on do you even celebrate Christmas? - or for your report card," Rose proposed. Normally she was quite shy (the girl was not sure whether that was nature or nurture), but this boy was her chance of already having a friend - or at least acquaintance - before entering Hogwarts.

"That would spare me the trouble of smuggling it in too…," he mused, seemingly forgetting whatever Rose said that had bothered him, "But then I won't get to fly for almost a whole year!" the boy protested.

"Don't quote me on this, but doesn't the school provide brooms?" Rose remembered reading it when she skimmed through _Hogwarts, A History_ while deciding whether or not to buy it (in the end she did).

"They do, but they aren't very good."

"Well, maybe in a year's time - or even half a year's - there will be better brooms on the market and your father might not buy you those if you get a broom this year already."

"You make good points. I don't think I introduced myself. My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Was that a James Bond reference? Rose wasn't sure, so she decided not to ask, as she would surely embarrass herself should she be wrong. And there was a high chance of her being wrong, given the fact she had only ever watched TV in school and those were purely educational programs.

"I'm Rose. Rose Potter."

" _The_ Rose Potter?" When Rose nodded, blushing, he continued, "No offense, but I thought you would be taller."

"Not with my relatives," she muttered, barely audible.

"If you don't mind me asking you," Rose braced herself for a question about that night, "Where exactly is the other school you mentioned? I have not heard of any wizarding school that allows younger students, no matter how famous they are."

She had to say she was positively surprised by him.

"It wasn't a wizarding school. It was a non mag-, sorry, muggle one."

"Muggles have schools? And _you_ went to one?"

"It's not like I knew I was a witch until yesterday."

"Truely? May I-"

"You are done, Mr. Malfoy," a witch who Rose assumed to be Madam Malkin interrupted.

"Seems like I have to leave. Do you mind me owling you with my further questions?"

"No. Do you need my address or…?" Rose trailed off.

"I don't," Draco replied stepping down from the footstool, "Our owl will find you. See you in Hogwarts."

"See you then."

* * *

By the time Rose was finished with her tale, the boys were already sleeping peacefully.

* * *

 **Chibi-Twan: That is so true.**


	6. What doesn't kill me (SPN)

**_What doesn't kill me (SPN)_**

* * *

" _Deanna, come look at your younger brother."_

" _She's gonna be a great big sister."_

It took several years, but in the end they found out neither of these statements were true.

* * *

The first time either of the children told anyone about how they felt was in January 1990. John, their father, had been gone for a week and there were no signs of him returning anytime soon.

The siblings were both sitting in the living room of their current apartment, doing their homework, when Sam suddenly spoke. "I wish I was you"

Deanna looked up from her (his?) homework. "Why would you want to?"

"Because you're a girl."

Deanna winced, but she (he?) managed to restrain it so much that is was not obvious. After looking out of the window to make sure their father was not coming back she (he?) answered her (his?) little brother. "Being a girl isn't all that cracked up as it may sound."

"Still," Sam mumbled.

"The thing is, I'm not." The words were out before Deanna could stop them.

"Not what?" Sammy tucked his head to the side.

"Nothing, forget it," Deanna tried to dismiss it.

"Not what?" Sam repeated, more instant this time.

Deanna figured that since he had already started confessing, he might as well tell his little brother everything. "A girl. I'm a boy, like you."

Sam shook his head. For a second Deanna was worried he might not believe him or tell their father, but then his sibling whispered, "I'm not a boy. I'm a girl."

Deanna snorted. "Well, seems like I am right when I call you princess, ain't I?"

Sam - or Samantha he guessed - beamed like she normally did when she told Deanna that a teacher praised her (so it wasn't exactly a rare thing).

The siblings smiled, both happy to have someone who understood them, who knew how they felt.

Dean laughed drily. "Typical Winchester luck, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"All this shit could've been avoided if we were able to swap bodies. Or if our souls had been born the other way round."

* * *

Roughly three weeks later Dean happened to glance out of the window while the siblings were eating dinner.

"Shit! Samantha! Dad's coming back! He's drunk!"

Samantha hurried to get to the bathroom to get of her older brothers old dress. Neither sibling had an idea why they still had it (seeing Dean grew out of it a while ago and stopped wearing dresses shortly thereafter), but it made Samantha happy, so she was wearing it as long as it still fit her.

But John (both of the siblings had stopped to call him father during his weeklong absence) _would not_ be as accepting, going by the slurs they heard him use.

Unfortunately, John caught Samantha before she could get out of the dress.

Both of the children gained new scars that night.

After that they just slowly made small changes, those they could find a hunting related excuse for, like Dean cutting his hair.

* * *

Samantha woke up at her usual time, intending to go for a morning run. Truly, it was only out of habit she stuck with her training. While she didn't like the broad shoulders working out would give her, she had figured it would be better than the alternative.

Something was odd today. Something weird. It was almost like…

Samantha shot up and jumped out of her bed, looking for a mirror, barely noticing she was not in her dorm in Stanford.

When she finally found a mirror, she gasped in surprise.

The mirror didn't show her the masculine body she detested (and her brother adored), but her brothers _female_ body.

Granted, it was not precisely obvious given that her brother always wore wide, baggy shirts and pants in attempt to make him look more male (Samantha didn't want to check whether or not he had started wearing binders quite yet).

She flinched when a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Deanna?"

Oh. Right. Her big brother was still with John, their biological father (mostly because he lacked a good hideout and was to proud ask for help).

"Deanna, are you alright?"

Great. He was either drunk or hungover. Just what she needed.

"Go back to bed, Dad. It's just," Samantha struggled to find an excuse that would explain her being locked up in the bathroom, "I have cramps."

"Alright," there was some shuffling, clearly indicating that John went back to bed.

Samantha let out the breath she was holding. At least this she had been able to avoid.

Luckily, she had remembered to grab her brother's cellphone, so she was able to call him.

Provided he was in her body that was.

He answered when she called a second time. "'Ello? Sam? You know not to call me this early."

Jesus was that how her voice sounded? Even more masculine than she had feared.

"I know, but look down or in the mirror, listen to your voice, something! Even if it's just the reflection in the phone!"

"What are yo-," then he apparently noticed what she was talking about, "Ho- holy shit! That's your face!"

"I know. I'm in your body, you're in mine. We switched."

There was a minute of silence while Dean processed what this meant.

"I'm in a male body. I'm finally in a male body."

She copied the joy in her brother's voice perfectly, "You are. And I am in a female one. Don't leave my apartment, play sick or something and I will drive to you."

"Do that, but take care of my baby."

"Dont worry, I will."

* * *

"Samantha?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"How about we never change back?"

"I'm fine with that. In fact, I'm more than fine with that."

* * *

 **Requirements if adopted:**

 **Nothing supern** **atural notices that they changed until it is too late.**

 **Gabe is the one who swapped them.**


	7. -- road to rediscover (HP&MARVEL)

**Original idea from _icecatfire_.**

* * *

 ** _There's an endless road to rediscover (HP/MARVEL)_**

* * *

It was common knowledge in just about every pantheon that Odin's favourite punishment for his sons was to force them to live a human life, sometimes with, sometimes without memories. In fact he had done it often enough to inspire Zeus/Jupiter to do the same to Apollo when the god in question messed up.

This time it was because them fighting over something (no one managed to figure out what exactly it was but as the whole thing in New York had only been about six months ago no one really cared), and for the first time Odin decided they might benefit from going through it together.

* * *

Sirius Orion Black was born on November 3, 1959.

His parents, Orion and Walburga, did not like his rebellious attitude at all and as a result their parenting was… not very good. In fact it could be classified as abusive.

Sirius, while loving his lessons about magic, did not like those about culture and muggles. To him it seemed _wrong_ to think less of someone just because they did not have magic (seidr, the strange voice at the very back of his mind corrected).

Orion and Walburga were delighted when they discovered their son and heir was a metamorphmagus, less so when it became obvious he did not care for social standards when he did it, thus turning female or into an animal whenever it suited him.

Sirius cared a lot for his brother, despite their disagreements and differences, but he would point blank refuse to admit it.

Still, with the amount of cunning he displayed, it seemed obvious he would end up in Slytherin (or at the very least Ravenclaw given the intelligence he possessed), so they thought they must have done something right.

* * *

James Henry Potter was born on March 27, 1960.

His parents, Fleamont and Euphemia, had tried to concieve for years and, as they were getting quite old, had no real hope left, so he turned out to be a welcome surprise.

Consequently, they showered their son with love and attention. Perhaps a bit too much, but it was still within reasonable, understandable limits.

From a young age, James was interested in flying. His parents had to try very hard if they wanted to get him away from his age appropriate broomstick. Still, it somehow felt wrong to the boy, as if he was meant to use something else.

He was loud and brash and enthusiastic, and not stupid either (even if he often acted like it).

James was the type of person who would show their (at this point only platonic) love without caring what others thought.

He was a very confident young boy and he loved to laugh, but clearly lacked some friends to share his humor with, so they were glad when he finally turned eleven.

* * *

These two boys met when they happened to arrive in front of an empty compartment at the same time.

"You wanna share?" James asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I suppose that would be the best," Sirius agreed and they both entered.

Slowly other people joined them, a quiet boy with scars across his face (for some reason the voice in Sirius' mind expressed its guilt), another boy with mousy brown hair and (after the four of them had begun chatting), a redhaired girl and a rather poor looking boy with shoulder long black hair.

Eventually the conversation stirred to the Houses they wanted to be in.

"I think would leave if I were in Slytherin, wouldn't you?"

Sirius shrugged. "My whole family is in Slytherin, or at the very least the most of them were."

"Oh man and I thought you were okay!"

Sirius grimaced. "I did not exactly have the best time with them. And I think you shouldn't bully someone just because of a certain characteristic. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for pranking, but bullying crosses the line." Voice-at-the-back-of-his-mind seemed to have experienced it and in a way, so had he.

"I agree. I'm Lily by the way. Lily Evans."

They all introduced themselves and continued to talk, slowly growing closer, slowly becoming friends.

"No matter what houses were going to end in, we're staying friends, right?" Peter asked shyly, as if doubting his worth, when the train stopped.

All six of them agreed, even if Severus and James continued to eye each other warily.

* * *

"Black, Sirius"

 _What do we have here? I haven't sorted one of you in quite some time. Let me say it's an honor._

 _What are you talking about?_

 _You will find out in time. Let's look at you. Bravery and nerve, intelligence and wit, yes, but you are also cunning, ambitious and resourceful. You would do well in either Slytherin or Gryffindor, the only difference is how. But I think the best house for you would be_ SLYTHERIN!

* * *

"Evans, Lily"

Barely a second passed before the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lupin, Remus"

The hat took longer this time, but it did not quite qualify for a Hatstall. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Pettigrew, Peter"

It took over five minutes, but in the end the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

"Potter, James"

 _Another one? Again, I'm honored. With you there isn't really much of a question, is there? You're brave, daring, have nerve and while you're loyal and intelligent too, you value neither hard work nor knowledge for knowledge's sake. This makes you a good_ GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

"Snape, Severus"

Just as soon as the hat touched his head it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

They kept their promise from the train and eventually even James and Severus developed a close friendship.

They talked during their shared classes, during meals (it was not stated anywhere in the rules you had to sit with your house, so why shouldn't they alternate?) and in their free time.

The six of them even found the Room that the house elf Lily had somehow befriended informed them was called Room of Requirement, so that was where they usually met. After all, this way they could plan their pranks in privacy.

* * *

One day in late March (they later discovered it was James' birthday) Peter, Remus, Severus and Lily entered the room to discover the other two members of their group arguing loudly.

"-you! Even when we were still children, no millennia old, it was always the same! It was always Thor this, Thor that, Thor did this so much better, why can't you be more like your brother!" Sirius yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"Well, brother, it was not my fault, was it? How was I to change father's, Asgard's opinion?" James, tears in his eyes, pleaded with his friend.

"You could have started by stopping to encourage them! Did you think I wouldn't hear you whispering with your friends? Saying how I should stop doing women's work and join you on the training fields more often? How you judged me for being who I was? That I didn't hear you judging my children, just because I was the one who carried them?! And! And when I was _brainwashed_ , not under my own control - and yet I still managed to divert _his_ plan - you did. Not. Notice! You didn't notice that my eyes changed color, even after seeing them for _hundreds_ of years! And what happened after that, did you think I would _enjoy_ being kept alone in solitary confinement, like the monster you thought I was?!"

Remus flinched hearing this, and Lily decided to interrupt them.

"What is going on here?"

The two of them looked at the other four, then at each other, then back to the others.

"The simplest explaination is," Sirius stated seriously, "that we're the reincarnations of Loki and Thor," he motioned to himself while saying the first part and to James during the latter, "and that we have about two thousand years worth of issues to work through."

* * *

 **Requirements if adopted:**

 **Set in the 1970s (** **ap** **art from pre/p** **ast Hogw** **arts stuff)**

 **J** **ames(Thor)/Lily**

 **Thor and Loki** **are from between Avengers** **and Thor 2.**

 **Good Sirius(Loki)**

 **Bigender!Sirius(Loki)**

 **Optional:**

 **J** **ames(Thor)/Lily/Severus**

 **They eventu** **ally get b** **a** **c** **k to Tony** **and the others.**


	8. Bite my tonge (HP&MARVEL)

**Original idea from _icecatfire_**

* * *

 ** _Bite my tonge (HP/MARVEL)_**

* * *

While most Æsier ignored Midgard and dismissed it as primitive after they (or rather their parents) had visited the planet in what humans would later call beginning of the Early Bronze Age, Loki found the realm very intriguing and would visit there whenever he could get away with it.

Humans, unlike the Æsier, kept changing, advancing, _improving_ , instead of just accepting (more like believing) that their way of life was the best (and only) way. They were different and slowly but surely improving with accepting this. They sought to do test their limits and then overstep them and, perhaps due to their short lives, they did their very best to make theirs _count_.

It took Loki some time, but eventually he even found people who practised seidr - or as they called it, magic. They didn't dismiss it as a coward's way out, as women's work, oh no, they saw its advantage. They didn't disapprove of him for his shapeshifting abilities, in fact they _admired_ him for it.

Over the centuries he started to consider Midgard his second home.

* * *

Eventually he even began to start relationships with them, though only within their social limits that were equally tight if not tighter than on Asgard (which was simply _frustrating_ , honestly).

Sometime in the late 1950s - Loki was roughly the equivalent of 25 at this point - he got pregnant. The child - or more like his or her magic - made Loki take notice of them just minutes after conception.

Loki did the same as every other time he had been in the situation (which was surprisingly often. He was about halfway to a dozen) - he fled. He fled from Britain to America, turning from his female form to his male one as he went.

* * *

Then he ran into Howard Stark.

He was basically the embodiment of everything Loki loved about the human race. Creative. Thinking for himself. Not afraid to try new things.

When the man invited Loki into his home with his wife, Loki agreed. He was pregnant already, what else could happen?

* * *

Apparently, a second child.

Loki quickly placed an illusion of a pregnancy (it would look and feel real but it was not) on the wife and then he fled again.

* * *

Nine months later the twins were born in a small hospital in Belgium.

Loki named them Sigfus and Tjorvi, knowing full well they would not keep those names.

He could not take his sons to Asgard. Both possessed seidr, they would be ridiculed in the best case, and he would not let more of his children face the same as his oldest did.

So he would leave his sons with their other, mortal parents, subtly nudging them to pick names similar to those he gave.

He would not need to worry Orion and Howard wouldn't accept their sons. Howard was under the impression Maria was pregnant and Loki had been in his female form with Orion who had been trying to produce a heir for a few years.

But before he left his children (painful as it was), he locked Tjorvi's seidr entirely as well as some of Sigfus's (both of them were far stronger than the other magic users Loki had met, with three notable exceptions of Mordred, Morgana and Merlin).

Howard would _not_ be able to deal with a magical child and Loki had every intention of continuing his regular visits, visiting his sons, so he would slowly be unlocking it as Tjorvi grew up.

* * *

It did not precisely go as planned, not even close to it in fact.

Only weeks after he returned, Odin banned Loki from entering Midgard again and Loki did not dare to object, fearing his sons would get discovered.

* * *

Sigfus was renamed Sirius and Tjorvi was called Anthony - or rather Tony.

They both inherited Loki's trickster streak and his dislike of being restrained in any way, shape or form.

None of their parents (or stepparents) approved of those characteristics, so Sirius and Tony were punished. As Loki was horrified to find out later, these punishments were very harsh.

Too harsh.

The worst was, that for years both of them thought they deserved it.

* * *

Sirius stopped thinking like this when he befriended James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin at Hogwarts in 1971 when they were eleven.

Tony never quite stopped thinking like this, but it decreased when he befriended James Rhodes at MIT in 1974 when Tony was fourteen and James - Rhodey - 21.

* * *

Because the block was placed with the intent of removing it, some of Tony's seidr slowly started to shine through when Tony reached puberty.

Tony was able to turn to and control ice (and sometimes summon things, but that was very infrequent).

Knowing his father's opinion of mutants - which was what he thought he was, who would have suspected he was half Jotun after all? - Tony did his best to keep it secret.

Only his Butler Jarvis, his Aunt Peggy and his Uncle Gabe found out in the end.

* * *

Sirius ran away when he was sixteen, sorry to leave his (unknown to him half)brother behind.

He turned to the Potters, as James as not only his closest friend, but the subject of his affections for almost a year now, even if Sirius would never confess these emotions when it was obvious James did not return them (only he did. James still fancied Lily, but he felt almost the same for Sirius).

Unfortunately, he had no money (his Uncle Alphard had been involved in an accident shortly before he was born) and he did not like just living on the Potters' money, so he went to Gringotts to check whether he could access any vaults.

This was the decision that changed _everything_.

* * *

Sirius took a blood test and was perplexed by the results.

He wasn't the son of the woman he had referred to as Mother his whole life? He had another brother? And he was the son of _Loki_ , the Norse God of Mischief?

How did that even work with both of his parents being male?

Sirius vowed to himself he would find out as much as he could and visit his brother - once he finished school that is.

* * *

 **Requirements if adopted:**

 **The first Avengers movie still happens.**

 **Tony** ' **s (Tjorvi's) magic being fully unloked.**

 **Magi** **c** **and technology actually get along.**

 **Tony (Tjorvi) has built Dummy** **alre** **ady.**

 **Option** **al:**

 **James/Lily/Sirius (Sigfus).**

 **The other kids of Loki appearing.**

 **Sirius (Sigfus) and Tony (Tjorvi) age slower/have a higher life expectation.**


	9. In a happy home (HP)

**_In a happy home (HP)_**

* * *

One evening in late December, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter were just goofing around in their empty dormitory, talking about whatever came to their minds.

"You want a chocolate frog, Harry?" Ron held one in Harry's direction.

"No thank you," the other boy replied.

"Take one. You're weirdly small. My Dad met your parents once or twice and he says they both were tall. And you barely eat anything! It's almost like you're used to being hungry all the time!" Ron noted that Harry flinched, but didn't comment on it. He didn't want his friend to be uncomfortable. "Not to forget that chocolate frogs are absolutely amazing! Not as good as my mom's chocolate fudge though. I really hope she sends me some. What do you want for Christmas?"

Harry reluctantly accepted one and the boys each started to unwrap one.

"I don't think I'll get anything. I mean last year I got a toothbrush and the year before that a half used eraser."

Ron dropped the frog he was holding. The frog jumped on the floor and ran away, but Ron didn't care.

"What!?" he yelled in protest.

"It's nothing. I'm used to it. Just, forget it, okay?" Harry desperately tried to dismiss it.

Ron didn't know what to do.

On the one hand, Ron needed to respect Harry's wishes if he wanted Harry to respect his. On the other hand this was not nothing, despite what Harry apparently thought - and wasn't that horrible? If Harry's muggle relatives treated him like this Harry could not stay there!

After a minute of sitting in silence, Ron decided to do the only thing he could think of.

He ran to his older brothers for advice.

* * *

George and Fred were still in the common room with Percy. While the latter was studying, the former were playing Exploding Snap.

Suddenly they all heard someone running down the stairs. Knowing that only they, Ron and Harry were staying in Gryffindor, they looked towards the boys' dorm. Seconds later, the door slammed open and their younger brother jumped down the stairs.

"Thank Merlin you're all here! I need your help! And I need to borrow Hermes!"

"No Ronald you will not borrow Hermes."

"But it's an emergency!"

Percy shook his head. "It can wait until tomo-"

"Harry never gets Christmas Gifts you git!" Ron interrupted.

There was a minor explosion as George and Fred dropped their cards. Percy paled.

"Okay, write to mom right now," Percy ordered, dragging Ron to a nearby table.

"Yeah, can't have our new brother not getting presents," George stated.

"The worst thing is that he just dismissed it as if it were a normal thing!" Ron complained.

"What?" Percy questioned. This was impossible. It was Harry Potter they were talking about. Surely someone must have checked on the boy!

But the more Percy thought about it, the more obvious it seemed. Harry was very small for his age. Weirdly polite. And he never seemed to eat enough.

Fred and George too seemed to have realized something.

"Ronnikins, did you just leave Harry alone after you found out?" Fred voiced his thoughts.

"Holy Merlin! I did!"

Ron ran back upstairs, leaving his brothers to plot.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry was still in the dorm panicking.

For a few seconds he had just sat there not moving and not thinking. But then he realized what he had done.

He hadn't meant to let it slip! Surely Ron would not want to friends with him any longer. He was a freak after all. After all who if not a freak would be locked up by their own relatives, by their own family.

Harry continued worrying for a couple of minutes until Ron returned.

"Sorry for leaving you alone," Ron stated one he caught his breath. "I just really didn't know what to do and I needed advice so I went to ask my brothers. I still shouldn't have left you alone."

Then Ron rushed to Harry and hugged his friend.

Harry was puzzled. That wasn't what he had been expecting at all.

But he could not say he was sad about this.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Molly got her son's owl in Romania. Arthur and Charlie were still downstairs, talking about dragon's in muggle story books, but she had not been interested in the topic, so she decided to let them be (after a warning not to take stay up much longer).

She spotted Hermes in the night sky just as she was about to go to bed and instantly worried. What if one of her sons was hurt? After all why else would her boys send Hermes so late when they had just sent Errol hours earlier?

When Hermes arrived she quickly untied the letter and read the hastily written letter. It was from Ron going by his handwriting.

 _Hey Mom!_

 _Harry just mentioned he doesn't think he'll get any presents. We can't let that happen._

 _Love Ron_

Molly reread the letter twice to make sure she hadn't misread or misinterpreted the content, but no, it really said that Harry, the sweet little boy from King's Cross, did not think he would get presents.

Immediately, she returned to the living room and got out her needles and her yarn. Her son was right, they were not about to leave poor Harry without presents on Christmas (and his birthday?). Molly would not let that happen to any child if she had anything to say about that.

"Mom? I thought you wanted to go to bed?"

"I did, but I got an owl from Ron. I need to start knitting again."

"I thought you were done?" Her husband questioned, "Or did we get another kid and no one told me?"

"I told you about that polite little boy on the platform, right?" Both Arthur and Charlie nodded. "Ron just informed me that poor Harry does not expect presents."

Both of their jaws dropped.

Then Charlie grimaced as he realized what that meant while his father asked how he could help.

Yes, Molly had a great family indeed.

* * *

Meanwhile Fred, George, and Percy were planning something themselves.

Professor McGonagall always told them that their house would be like their family.

Now it was the time to act like it.

The three boys took it on themselves to write letters to anyone that Harry might consider a friend to their knowledge. Hagrid, Hermione, Neville, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Oliver, Dean and Seamus were just the start (unknown to the trio, Hagrid wrote to the friends of Harry's parents the second he heard of it).

At the same time, they also wrote a list with everything they could think of that might be a suitable present for Harry.

That boy would not be without presents this Christmas even if it was the last thing they would do.

* * *

 **Requirements if adopted:**  
 **The Weasleys adopt Harry**  
 **Remus having a decent explaination for leaving Harry - Dumbledore said so does not count as one.**  
 **Harry, Ron and Hermione befriend people from the other houses.**


	10. Staring at the Bottom of-- (HP&MARVEL)

**Original idea partly by _icecatfire_.**

* * *

 _ **Staring at the Bottom of the Glass (HP/MARVEL)**_

* * *

Sirius Black was no fool. He knew that he should not mess with clearly magical artifacts that he had exactly no information about (but he was bored, so sue him).

James, Peter and Remus were all attending Care of Magical Creatures right now, a subject he had not elected. Why would he when Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Muggle Studies (to annoy his mother) were offered?

Normally, he would be sitting in the last one, but the Professor was ill or something (if Sirius was honest, he did not particularly care).

Lacking anything else to do (please, as if he'd still have homework to do), he strolled through the castle. While wandering through a corridor on the seventh floor, he dropped the quill Remus had lent him earlier that week (it made normal ink all sparkly, so it was really far out in Sirius's opinion). He went back to get it, before he returned to his original route.

Or he would have done so, if not for the door appearing out of the corner of his eye.

Now, he was used to such things happening, he had grown up in a magical home after all. Also this was Hogwarts; one could not simply apply logic to the castle.

Curious, he opened the door and walked through it.

He wasn't sure what he had expected—perhaps an unused classroom or something—but this certainly wasn't it.

The room he entered was fairly dark and had a high ceiling; it reminded him of the dungeons and yet not. Somehow, Sirius knew this room. He looked around and spotted a huge bed and countless of books were spread everywhere.

Inexplicably, he felt a strange pull towards one book in particular. It looked really old and was at least the length of his arm.

After barely a second of consideration, he touched it.

Nothing happened, so he tried to move it. Amazingly, the book shrunk enough to fit in his pocket. Sirius quickly cast a Tempus charm and decided to keep it during class.

* * *

Over the course of the day, he felt... _odd_.

If was almost as if he was getting stronger—both physically and magically—with each passing minute.

Which was totally ridiculous, of course.

Only… his friends seemed to feel a difference too.

Remus felt physically stronger; the same was true for Peter, only he felt his eyesight and coordination seemingly had drastically improved as well.

James, however, seemed to notice more and more things, had started to think differently. Oh, he was still James, but it was almost like a more Slytherin version of his best friend—and he couldn't even say anything without being hypocritical as the same thing was happening to him.

That book had to be doing this somehow.

None of them had any idea how, so they decided to get rid of the book.

After all you should never trust a magical book, especially if you don't know where it keeps its head.

When Sirius tried to take the book out of his pocket, however, it had vanished.

The Marauders searched their entire dorm and common room for the book (they even attempted to use a Point Me charm), but it was nowhere to be found.

* * *

That night, all of them had weird dreams. They didn't feel like that though, more like old and forgotten memories.

Remus dreamed of gigantic feasts held to _his_ honor and the sense of abandonment.

Peter's dreams consisted of running away and travelling with a circus before gaining a new family.

The dreams of James were always accompanied by a sense of betrayal, hurt and loneliness, despite the fact that they were about experiencing all the luxuries one could imagine.

Sirius himself was falling into a deep and dark abyss with no end in sight.

It was no wonder that he woke up screaming and panting; those images were pure horror and he got the impression that he had only seen a tiny part of it.

* * *

Alas, something had changed during the night; not only for Sirius, but for all of them.

All four Marauders remembered.

They were able to recall the memories of their lives before the one they were currently living.

That created a few issues, because grudges apparently did carry over to another life (always nice to know, Sirius/Loki supposed) and there were quite a few between them.

Most people in the school wondered why the Marauders had suddenly seemed to split up, but a few others had an idea why.

As it just so happened, those were the selected few that the Marauders had fled to.

James had seemed to connect to Ravenclaw Thomas Stebbins during a Defense lesson and (after Stebbins got over the shock) were quickly almost inseparable. And (to the amazement of the vast majority of students, staff, ghosts, and portraits) Lily Evans had joined them after a couple of days.

Remus and Peter had a similar experience with Amelia Bones, a Hufflepuff in the years above them

Christopher Daniels, a Gryffindor, had suddenly started to hang out with Regulus Black and Hufflepuff seventh-year Frank Longbottom.

Meanwhile Sirius Black was alone.

* * *

"Look, I'm sorry for avoiding you," James (or Tony, he supposed) apologized a week later. "I was still _slightly_ pissed about you defenestrating me and I had just found Bruce again. And Lily is Pepper! But I should not have left you alone. I hope you can forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive," Sirius/Loki stated confidently (or so he hoped). "I was a dick before."

"Yes you were," James/Tony agreed. "But you know what? So was I! So was everyone else! I could _easily_ have ended up joining you in New York. I have literally no right to act all high and mighty; judging you like I'm any better. The only ones who have that are Clint and Thor, because of the brainwashing and pretending-to-be-dead-ing. The rest of us, however, don't."

Loki/Sirius was stunned. Never, in either of his lives, he remembered someone (other than his mother and children) standing up for him like that. Even if they were only defending him against his very own self.

It must have showed on his face, because James/Tony quickly engulfed him in a hug.

Maybe this would all turn out alright.

* * *

 **Further Plans: A lot.**

 **Requirments if adopted: PM me so I can tell you who is who.**

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **~Marvelgeek42**


	11. Pandemonium (Sherlock&SPN)

**_Pandemonium (BBC Sherlock/SPN)_**

* * *

The thing with Sherlock's skull was that absolutely no one had any idea where he had gotten it from.

And that, naturally, bothered quite a few people. His parents, Detective Inspector Lestrade, Sergeant Donovan, Anderson, Mrs. Hudson and of course John Watson.

It was truly startling, that not one of them had even an inkling of the answer (that the others knew of); they were some of the hardest people to keep secrets from.

Except for Sherlock himself and his brother, Mycroft. He seemed to be in the know.

That, at least, calmed down some of them. The minds of a selected few, however, were no calmed down the least. After all, the man was just as shady as his younger brother; why shouldn't both of them be involved in the crime? Because where else could the skull come from if not an unreported and/or unsolved murder (at least in Sergeant Donovan's and Anderson's opinion)?

Eventually (and, believe me, that took a lot of time), they decided to ask. It took months until they actually did it; months spent waiting for the right moment (or at least the closest thing possible).

It was a sunny day in early August when the day finally came. Sherlock and John had just returned from a case in Surrey—a triple murder of an elderly couple with their visiting son; the murderer was the abused nephew. Sherlock couldn't bring himself to feel anything even remotely appropriate for the victims. Well, at least by human standards—and Mrs. Hudson had prepared tea for them, once again insisting that she was their landlady, _not_ their housekeeper (except she kind of was). As Mycroft (aka the British Government) had been highly involved in the case (for reasons who were so secret, that triple top secret was a laughable understatement), the officers were waiting for him in 221b for convenience's sake.

They hadn't actually planned to ask Sherlock, but their (metaphorical) hand had been forced by the man himself.

"Would you please just _ask_ the question that all of you have been waiting to ask me for several weeks? I have been trying to be patient—and yes, I'm well aware that that is more than unusual for me, thank you very much, Anderson, I'm sure no one would have suspected without you stating the obvious—but—quite frankly—this is getting ridiculous."

Everyone else was startled (which, in turn, startled Sherlock. Had they seriously thought they would be able to keep a secret from _him_?!). They looked to Lestrade and John.

"Um, the thing we've been meaning to ask is.…" Lestrade started.

"Whose skull is that?" John interrupted bluntly (one of the reasons why he liked the man, social etiquette was not only unnecessarily time consuming, but _boring_ ).

Sherlock chuckled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he stated, carefully keeping his voice clear of any sign of emotion.

"Oh gee, I wonder why," Donovan drawled. "It couldn't possibly be because-"

But she was interrupted by Sherlock who deadpanned, "It is my own."

A beat passed.

Then, everyone spoke at the same time.

"What?" Anderson questioned.

Sergeant Donovan snorted. "Yeah, right. It's kind of biologically _impossible_."

"I'm getting too old for this shit," Lestrade groaned.

"Sherlock, this is not funny and I have no idea why you would think so;" John admonished.

Sherlock shrugged. "I warned you."

Sergeant Donovan moved towards the genius. "Listen up, _freak_ , if you don't start to take this seriously, I swear to God I will-"

For a second, Sherlock debated telling her the truth. _He won't listen. He's been MIA for a few centuries_ , but eventually decided against it, when he felt Mycroft's soul enter the house.

 _Fucking finally_ (what? If someone like him wasn't allowed to swear, then who was?).

"Sergeant Donovan, I strongly advise you not to finish that sentence. Who knows what that might lead to?"

Nice. Polite, yet threatening without giving the officers enough reason to do anything. Though reluctant to admit it, a part of Sherlock was proud of his… whatever Mycroft was to him.

"Well if he'd just admit the truth about that skull-" Anderson protested.

Stupid, stupid Anderson.

"I already have." His tone was strictly matter-of-fact.

Donovan didn't like that. "No you didn't! You just invented some bull about it being your own and-"

"That is technically the truth," Mycroft finished.

"But that's impossible!" Anderson spluttered.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" John groaned.

"Wait, what?" Lestrade questioned, letting himself fall onto the couch.

Donovan just stared.

After a few seconds of silence, John (who else—except, possibly, Lestrade) regained his wits. "I would very much appreciate it if you explained to my how on earth this is possible."

"Anderson, you were correct for once in the entity of your life," the detective answered. "You can be proud of yourself. I am not human. Could you please try to control yourselves? You are starting to get repetitive which is _boring_."

Indeed, the human occupants were reenacting their earlier reactions almost perfectly. Except for Mycroft, of course. It took more to get him to lose his dignity, even if only for a split second.

"Say what now?" Donovan questioned as if she doubted she had heard correctly. Anderson suddenly had a mad glint in his eye.

Sherlock mentally filed that away for his (quite literally) damned superiors.

"You are well aware of what I said, so I will not repeat it."

"If you aren't human—which I do not believe, for the record—then what exactly are you?" Lestrade eventually asked.

Sherlock grinned. His eyes turned into seemingly endless black abysses. "I," he spoke in a regal tone, "am a demon."

Mycroft sighed. "Must you always be so dramatic?"

"Blame the Morningstar. He created demons using himself as the baseline after all."

"The Morningstar?" John wondered.

Sherlock frowned at him, his eyes unchanged. "You should have heard of him."

"He means Lucifer," Mycroft clarified.

"You know what? I'm not even going to ask," Lestrade decided.

"Probably the best for whatever is left of your mental health," Mycroft agreed.

* * *

 **Further Plans: A lot.**

 **Requirements if adopted:**

 **Mycroft is, has always been and will forever be human.**

 **Figure out whose body Sherlock is using.**

 **The location of the rest of Sherlock's skeleton as well as his human identity.**

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **~Marvelgeek42**


	12. Invisible Burns (HP&X-Men)

**For** ** _The Crownless Queen_** **'s prompt (** **JamesLily with the prompt: Mutant!AU)** **at the** ** _Trick or Threat_** **Thread in the forum** ** _The Golden Snitch_** **.**

 **Also for the** ** _Quidditch Pitch_** **in** ** _Harry Potter's World_** **. Prompts: Fantasy, Sci-Fi**

* * *

 _ **Invisible Burns (HP/X-Men)**_

* * *

Lily Evans knew that this would be a good day as soon as she woke up. There was no sound of an alarm clock ringing, just a couple of sun rays warming her face. She opened her eyes and sat up, stretching her arms as she did so.

Just for a second, she was puzzled by her surroundings. Lily didn't recognize the fancy, wooden desk or the soft sheets, and the smell of apples that came from the window was oddly perplexing.

Then she remembered.

People had always told her that her hair made it seem like her head was on fire.

Barely a week ago—even if it felt life before had been in another century—that had become literal.

She had been enjoying a day at the mall with her friends when some asshole—she did not know his name—had decided that insulting Dorcas was a great idea. Lily had always hated it when someone judged other people based on a single characteristic—in this case the colour of her friend's skin—so she had seen red.

And so had everyone else, apparently. They all had stared at her, mouths agape and eyeballs threatening to leave their socks.

It was an understandable reaction, she supposed, since her hair had been _on fire_.

This single event had changed her entire life. News travelled fast in small towns like hers, so wherever she went, she was met my judgmental stares and shrieks of terror.

Then, the Professor and Mr. Summers had visited her home and offered her a place in this school. _Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_ —or 'Mutant High' as the students were apparently calling it.

They had been godsent; Lily didn't think she could have last much longer, as even her closest friends and family seemed to have forgotten she was still human, still Lily.

She sighed. It was pointless to think of it now that she had started her new life here, at Mutant High.

As she got ready for the day, Lily decided that she would read the next few chapters of her book and that the spot under the apple tree in front of her window was the perfect place to do so. It seemed like it would manage to distract her adequately. Additionally, it was Saturday, so it wasn't like she had anything better to do.

Taking her book, she left her room, humming to the tune of a song she could not remember the name of.

Lily turned around the corner that she was pretty sure was the fastest way outside and instantly crashed into someone or something. She managed to stay on her feet, but as she scanned the hallway, there was nothing to be seen.

She could only gape when a thin boy roughly her age appeared a couple of feet in front of her, grinning sheepishly. He ran his hand through his dark hair. "Oh my God, I'm sorry! I sort of forgot I was invisible."

"It's okay. After this week, I should start to expect something like this happening."

"You're new then? That's good, because I was seriously wondering how on earth I missed you so far. I'm James Potter by the way."

When she took the hand he offered her, the contrast between his amber one and her rosy pale one were easily spotted. Lily noticed, that his fingertips seemed several shades lighter than the rest, almost as if they weren't quite there.

"I'm Lily. Lily Evans."

"Well, Miss Evans, may I give you the grand tour then?" James grinned and there was a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Thank you for your offer, but Mr. Summers has already done that," Lily informed him.

"I figure it can't hurt to see it twice. And I bet Cyclops never introduced you to some of the places my friends and I discovered." James offered her his arm.

He had a point; she wasn't nearly as familiar with the layout of the mansion as she would like to be. Being shown the way around a second time certainly wouldn't hurt her and James seemed nice enough.

"Lead the way then," she replied, taking his arm after just a second of consideration.

James' tour was very different. He constantly made jokes, showed her both the shortest and the most beautiful way to her classes, and showed her all the hidden walls and entrances he and his friends had managed to find so far.

"You see, even though everyone pretends it's a secret, everybody knows that the headquarters for the X-Men—I'm sure you've heard of them—are built below this school. To my knowledge, my friends and I are the only ones who try to find all those hidden entrances instead of waiting to be shown. It's actually quite easy if you consider that Remus has heightened senses, Peter—not to be confused with Pitor— in an empath, Sirius is a telepath, and I can walk around without being seen or heard. So far, we've found twenty five entrances—twenty six if you count the one in the basketball field—but we're reasonably certain that we found two quarters at most." James explained at one point, waving his arms in a rather ridiculous fashion.

Lily chuckled. "Sounds like the four of you had a lot of fun doing that."

"Oh, we did. You can be sure of that, Lily. Since I told you all about me, would you mind me asking what you can do? Because it's totally cool if you don't answer."

"I don't know. Really," she added when he raised an eyebrow. "All I know is that last week my hair started burning when I got angry. I don't know if there's anything else, if I can learn to control it or if I should just avoid racist assholes in the future."

James slung an arm around her shoulders. "Lily, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Lily laughed. "Way to be cliché."

"Well, it's the truth, no point in lying about it." James chuckled.

"You're not wrong."

* * *

 **Further plans: None so far.**

 **Requirements if adopted: None.**

* * *

 **Come and join the forum _Harry Potter's World_! You can find many prompts there and the selection is ever increasing! If you sign up before Halloween, both of us will earn additional house points, provided you mention my name.**

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **~Marvelgeek42**


	13. Always Right (HP)

**Written for the _Scavenger Hunt_ in _The Golden Snitch_ (prompt: Theodore Nott) and the _Quidditch Pitch_ in _Harry Potter's World_ (prompt: Theo/Blaise).**

 **Word Count: 512**

* * *

 _ **Always right (HP)**_

* * *

The door opened and a small figure moved through the gap, before quickly closing it again.

"Morgana be damned, that was close," Theodore Nott said, panting as he leaned against the wooden door, once he had checked all of their protective spells were still in place and redid those that weren't.

"McGonagall? Slughorn? Snape?" Blaise Zabini guessed hopefully.

Theo shook his head. "Nope, the Carrows."

"Merlin's balls. Did they see you?"

"Yes, they did." Theo quickly continued once he saw his friend's expression of horror. "I pretended that I was insulting Neville and Longbottom managed to get the clue and play along, so it was alright. They even awarded house points when I took out my wand."

The young men chuckled. They would love to see the Carrows' expression if they ever discovered the truth. From a safe distance with suitable defenses, of course; they were Slytherins and not Gryffindors, after all.

Blaise stopped laughing after a few seconds and his expression grew serious.

"But you got the message to him?"

Theo moved towards the couch his boyfriend was already sitting on. "I did. He said he'd talk to the others of his group before making any decisions."

Blaise nodded in acknowledgement and moved an arm around Theo's shoulder.. "That's smart we did hang out with Malfoy and his goons. We could be spies."

"But we aren't," Theo pointed out.

"Do they know that?" Blaise countered, raising an eyebrow and looking him dead in the eyes.

"Point. How's your mother doing by the way?"

"Well, she seems fine with husband number nine. By the sounds of it, she might even consider letting him be the final one. She certainly sounds more fascinated and in love than she ever did before. And your family?"

"They're slowly distancing themselves. Understandable, Emily is already six and has yet to show magic after all. Chris is perhaps the most worried out of all of us. He's sworn that he won't be coming here next year if she has not shown any signs by then."

The two boys sat there in silence for a couple of seconds.

Blaise sighed. "I wish all of this was over."

"I know. We were so dumb. If there is one thing I learned from this mess than it is definitely that." Theo paused as a thought occurred to him. "Or that there is a reason the Cruciatus is banned. I'll never be able to forget that poor first year."

"Neither will I. I don't think you should try to, either. She deserved that we remember her."

"You've got a point there. Again," Theo said as he moved closer towards his boyfriend.

Blaise chuckled. "Don't I always?"

His boyfriend grumbled in acknowledgement.

"I hope Longbottom and his friends will let us join, somehow," he muttered after a few moments.

"I'm sure they will. They need as many on their side as possible, if they want to have any chance against the Carrows and the others."

Theo kissed Blaise. "I hope you're right."

"Haven't you learned it yet?" Blaise chuckled. "I always am."

* * *

 **Further plans:** None

 **Requirements to be adopted:** None

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **~Marvelgeek42**


	14. George and Fred (HP)

**Written for the** ** _Scavenger Hunt_** **in** ** _The Golden Snitch_** **(prompt: twins).**

 **Word Count: 548**

* * *

 _ **George and Fred (HP)**_

* * *

Fred Weasley was not George Weasley and George Weasley was not Fred Weasley, even if everybody else seemed to think so.

Yes, they were similar, but not the same. George's humor was a tad darker than Fred's. Fred was better in Potions than George. There were a lot of—seemingly minor—things that differentiated them from one another.

And yet everyone always confused them, always thought they were interchangeable. Even after correcting them multiple times, everyone still did it; their friends, their siblings, even their own parents.

So they adapted. If they weren't going to be counted as separate people with separate thoughts and emotions, then they were not going to bother acting like dressed the same, acted the same, and did the same things.

It still hurt, but less so. George and Fred—because everyone else seemed to think of them only as 'Fred and George Weasley'—simply pretended it was intentional.

It did not help as much as they wanted it to, but they dealt with it. It wasn't like they had any other choice.

Until a little first year proved everyone that it was possible.

Harry Potter was a gift from Merlin, God or whoever was in charge of things like this.

They only introduced themselves to him once—at Platform nine and three quarters —and yet, he got their names right. Little Harry only asked whether or not they had introduced themselves correctly once—they had not swapped their names.

The boy did not call either of them by the wrong name once; it was truly incredible.

They had already adopted the small—possibly too small?—boy into their family by the time Halloween came. Ron seemed to have done the same and they knew that the rest of their family would too. Harry Potter was a Weasley in every way but blood—and that was the way that mattered the least. Who cared about blood—okay, yes, dumb question—when love was so much more important after all?

In conclusion, Harry Potter was precious and needed to be protected. Which was what they did.

When someone called him the Boy-Who-Lived, one of them took the person in question aside and explained to them what they had done wrong. It did not work as often as they wanted it too, but it was close enough.

When Harry and his friends had lost a whole load of house points, they—mainly Fred—did their best to point out the harmful behaviour of their Chasers to the girls in question.

In their fourth year there was that horrible and disgusting rumor going around that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin—possible—and going around hurting muggleborns (and Filch's cat)—impossible—and they ridiculed the whole thing.

The year after that a supposed mass murderer was after Harry, so George proposed the idea of giving him the map so he could at least see the man coming.

They knew Harry had not put his name in the goblet and played countless pranks on those who refused to do the same. Fred stopped George from including Ron in that list. George never understood why.

And then came Umbridge. They had a lot of fun with their little rebellion. George was finally allowed to plan completely without restrictions. That vile woman was hurting so many students; most importantly their little brother Harry.

* * *

 **Further plans: Not really, no.**

 **Requirements if adopted: No.**

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **~Marvelgeek42**


	15. I could really use (HP)

**Written for the** ** _Scavenger Hunt_** **in** ** _The Golden Snitch_** **. Prompt: next generation kids of a minor character. Dennis Creevey and Natalie MacDonald.**

 **Word Count: 538**

* * *

 _ **I could really use (HP)**_

* * *

Seven-year-old Melanie Creevey clutched her father's hand tightly as they went to see her oldest sibling, Lucas, off to Hogwarts for the first time. The many people at this place were making her so nervous.

Her older sister Jennifer, however, seemed to be very excited, as she was pointing out almost everything she saw to her mother, who was carrying her only younger sibling, Marcus. He was so small and cute and only three and a half years old!

"Can you see Emma anywhere, Natalie?" her father questioned as soon as they stepped onto the platform, because Mommy was at least a head taller than Daddy.

"Not yet, Dennis. I'm sure we'll find them."

"Or they'll find us," Jennifer inserted.

Her Dad nodded in agreement. "Or that."

They moved along the platform and Melanie took the time to observe her older brother. Lucas seemed very excited, but also afraid. She wondered if he had had a scary dream or something. That always made her feel very scared.

"Ah, there they are." Her mother indicated a direction with her head.

Melanie, Jenny and Marcus giggled when their father stood on his tippy toes to look for them.

Lucas did not, which was quite odd. Normally, he would have been the loudest. She had to do something against this! He was supposed to go and have a great time and write lots of interesting stories and make cool new friends and such things! He was not supposed to mope around; that was her dad's and grandma's job every May second and November twenty-fourth, because of her uncle Colin.

Their mother grinned. "Shall I lift you up?"

"No," her father grumbled.

They moved in the direction her Mom had pointed in and soon met Aunt Emma and her daughters Sally, Mary and Julie. All of them were going to be third years now, but they were all in different houses. Sally in Gryffindor, Mary in Slytherin, and Julie in Hufflepuff.

When they had reached them, everyone was hugging each other. Melanie used the moment of distraction to move over to Lucas.

She placed herself in front of him and stood as tall as she could manage without standing on her toes. "Luke, why are you so sad? Shouldn't you be more excited than Jenny is right now?"

"I should be," her older brother agreed. "But I'm not."

Mel leaned her head to the side. "But why?"

Her brother sighed and played with his thumbs like he always did when he just could not find the words to say what he wanted to. He quickly checked if anyone was paying any attention to their conversation, but that was not the case. Well, Marcus looked in their direction, but the little guy would not say a word when there were so many people around.

"Mom, Dad, Aunt Emma, and even the triplets are all so talented, brave ambitious, and everything. And Uncle Colin gave his life for the school. I'm just afraid that I won't be able to do any of that. That I will disappoint everyone."

Were his eyes getting wet? That would not do! Mel rushed forward and hugged her brother.

"You're gonna be super duper awesome, Luke. I just know it."

* * *

 **Further Plans:** Uhmm... no

 **Requirements if adopted:** Nope

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **~Marvelgeek42**


	16. The Secret (HP&MARVEL)

**_icecatfire_** **and I happened to have the same idea and exchanged headcanons.**

 **Word Count: 1,231**

* * *

 _ **The Secret (HP/MARVEL)**_

* * *

Some friendships last more than one life. If two people are connected closely enough—be it through love or friendship—close enough that they were prepares to drop everything in a moment's notice and sacrifice all they had and more for the other.

The friendship of Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes was one of those.

Both of them had died together and remembered through their entire second life.

And wasn't that painful for both of them? All alone with those horrible memories?

When they finally met again on a train, however, it was the best thing to happen to them. They basically felt each other's presence and instantly reconnected, stuck together like glue from that point onwards.

Their compartment included a third great friend of theirs—Peggy Carter—who joined their little group with barely a second of consideration, which of course meant that the other three people in the compartment had no other choice but to join too; even if they knew nothing about The Secret, as they would come to call it later.

It did not take long for rumors of their incredibly loyalty—especially between James and Sirius—to spread throughout the school. All of them were true, of course. If anything, they were understatements.

They would do _literally_ everything for each other. Even die or kill.

* * *

Sirius was a Black, so no one was surprised that he acted...odd. Jumping at small sounds and reaching for things that weren't there—a few suspected knifes, but that couldn't be possible. Not reacting to pain in any way, shape or form and not trusting anyone outside their group—and Regulus. Incredibly stoic and reluctant to make decisions or even move when he was not around James or, sometimes, Lily. And there also seemed to be something wrong with his left arm.

Because he was a Black, no one was worried, except for his friends.

"Something is wrong with Sirius," Remus stated that one time in their third year.

"It's fine," Peggy answered.

"He's doing better than anyone could have expected, really," James added. " You don't know half of what he's been through and it's not my place to tell. And he...really isn't ready for it."

"Let me guess, it's connected to The Secret?" Peter asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, yes it is," James agreed.

* * *

When Sirius couldn't stand it at home anymore, he did not even think of going anywhere but the home of his closest friend in both of the lives he had lived so far and his boyfriend in the current one.

It was no real surprise that the third person in The Secret was there too. He hadn't expected Lily to be anywhere else. Not after the three of them had started a weird polyamorous relationship that worked better than it would without all three of them.

* * *

Once they returned to Hogwarts, they knew that it was time to tell the others. They had been friends for half a decade now, after all. They were just waiting for a good moment.

That moment happened when Remus was complaining about his life the morning after a full moon in an empty classroom they had claimed years ago.

Sirius tried to be patient with his friend, but they could only take so much.

"You think you know pain because you transform once a month?! That's nothing! Nothing compared to the things I've lived through!" he snapped.

Both James and Lily paled as they heard their friend say this. Lily may not have lived through everything the first time, but her boyfriends he caught her up over the years.

The other members of their group, however, frowned

"What are you talking about?" Peter questioned.

"Does this have something to do with The Secret?" Severus guessed.

"Yes, it does," Lily agreed, looking first James and then Sirius into the eye. After they nodded, she began to tell the story of their first lives.

Save to say that their friends were more than shocked. All three of them—Peter, Remus, and Severus—had realized how lucky they were, compared to Sirius' first one.

Though they did laugh about the fact that the boy—man?—had been called James in his first life and that Lily had also had a flower themed name.

Maybe Fate or whoever else was in charge of reincarnation had a sense of humor.

* * *

A couple of years later, Sirius entered the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix late, but armed with at least thirty three different weapons and in the company of some friends.

Lily and James looked delighted and the latter instantly rose and moved to hug his old friends.

"Frenchie! Dum Dum! Monty! Jim! Gabe!"

"Hello there, Steve," Gabe Jones replied. "But I hear you're called James now? And is that Peggy I see over there?"

Lily laughed. "Yes, it's me. But why are you here?"

"Now listen here, young Lady," James Montgomery Falsworth—Monty—admonished with a smile on his face. "Just because we're now in our sixties and don't have any of that fancy magic you have now doesn't mean you can stop us from kicking some ass."

"And as for how we found out, well, after Bucky found us and told us after here made us swear not to tell anyone else, because it would cause some sort of paradox," Jacques Dernier elaborated.

"I am almost sure that he left something equally horrible and important out though," Timothy 'Dum Dum' Dugan added suspiciously.

* * *

They were still used to battlefields and it was not really any wonder that they quickly reduced the number of Death Eaters significantly.

When Dumbledore tried to argue about second chances, Jim Morita looked him dead into the eye.

"They are going to kill me if they have even the slightest chance. If I kill them then it is not only self defense, but I am also protecting several people from horrible fates. I've fought Nazis. I know how this shit works."

Dumbledore was surprisingly quiet after that.

* * *

The Marauders were at the front lines with the Howling Commando. It had been Bucky's idea which of course meant that neither Peggy nor Steve could be convinced to be somewhere else.

Sweet little Peter felt best protected right in the middle of them and was able to reach previously unknown levels of bravery.

Consequently, Severus and Remus were never far away.

* * *

When Lily got pregnant James and Sirius begged her to stay out of the high risk operations. They never tried to exclude her from the war for a second, but it was only when she hit the third semester that she agreed to stay off the field.

No one knew if the kid was Steve's or Bucky's, but no one cared. They would raise the kid the same either way and the other one was just as much their father.

They asked their friends to sort the question of who would be the godfather and who would simply be honorary uncles for themselves.

They already saw enough bloodshed in the war.

* * *

Sirius was made the secret keeper once it became necessary. He was too paranoid and possessive to let anyone else do the job—he even freaked out Alastor Moody which no one thought possible—and he was so used to torture that a bit more would not matter.

It was not like there was anything that they could do to him that he hadn't already lived through for decades.

* * *

 **Further Plans: Kind of?**

 **Requirements if adopted:**

 **-At least one member of the Howling Commando has kids**

 **-No further reincarnations**

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **~Marvelgeek42**


	17. wish upon a shooting star (HP)

**In case you are wondering why this story has less chapters now, it's because I moved the Death Eater themed ones and one of the Quidditch ones (the other will follow soon).**

 **Anyways, look what I found in my old files!**

 **Word Count: 1,789**

* * *

 _ **wish upon a shooting star (HP)**_

* * *

Harry kept the Marauder's Map in his hand even after he had made sure no one would interrupt them on their way to the common room to the seventh floor. He could think of several teachers who would not care about the fact that they were technically allowed to be out of bed for over an hour.

He was pretty sure that they would be in huge trouble should any of those teachers see them, so he kept checking the Map, despite the fact they were more running than walking.

Soon, they had found the place Dobby had described, though the painting of Barnabas the Barmy was not exactly hard to miss.

Harry snorted. Teaching trolls ballet was even more ridiculous than teaching purebloods common sense. And that was saying something.

A couple of the trolls paused their activity of beating up Barnabas as Harry tried to recall the instructions Dobby had given him.

"I think we need to concentrate on what we want and then walk past this bit of wall three times," he explained.

Just as they intended to do so, a thought occurred to Harry.

"Wait a second...the Room gives us whatever we need, doesn't it?"

"Yes, although I'm sure that Gamp's Law of -"

"Yeah, that doesn't matter right now," Ron interrupted, "You were saying, mate?"

"Well, what if we do more? I mean, we're still going to do that 'Learn defense by ourselves' thing, but why stop there? What if we ask the room for something like _We need a way to prove Voldemort is back_ or even _We need a room where it will be super easy to kill Voldemort permanently and it would be ridiculously easy to lure him in_!?"

"Or _We need a way to get rid of Umbridge_! Harry mate, you're a bloody genius!"

Hermione stared at him in astonishment: "You're right. But we could also do something along the lines of _We need a way to cure lycanthropy or change it so the transformation is painless and at will and the person in question keeps their mind_! Because then it would basically be an Animagus transformation. Or -"

" _We need a foolproof way to prove Sirius' innocence_ ," Harry breathed barely audible.

Ron and Hermione beamed in his direction.

"That's a great idea, Harry!" Hermione commented, "But for now let's just ask the room for a place to organize the meeting, demonstrate a bit and explain our new plan to everyone."

"And make sure that neither Umbridge nor anyone who supports her can find us under any circumstances," Harry added. It was better to at least attempt to close loopholes now than it was to simply leave them wide open for anyone and everyone to use.

The three of them walked past the wall three times, each thinking a variation of _We need a room where we can learn how to fight but also can plan strategies or organize something but cannot be found by anyone agreeing with Umbridge while at least one of us is in the room_.

After their time passing that particular area of the wall, Hermione was the first to notice a highly polished door appear in it. While Ron stared at it warily, Harry opened the door.

Behind it was a spacious rectangular room. Like in the dungeons, flickering torches lighted the room. Two and a half of the room's wall were covered in bookshelves, much to Hermione's pleasure.

The room seemed to be divided in four parts of different size.

In the corner to their right were roughly thirty beanbag chairs on the floor., if Harry were to make a guess. A bit more into the center of the room was a large table which seemed to be intended for planning battle strategies or something along those lines. There were smaller tables with things like Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors and a single large, cracked Foe-Glass. He was almost sure that that was the very one he had seen in not-Moody's office last year, but he decided not to mention it. At least not for now.

In the far right corner was the largest out of the four areas. It seemed to be intended for training and practicing, due to the fact that the floor was partly covered with cushions. A large part of the area was taken up by a 'parkour' to train one's body by muggle means (although it looked like the reflexes could be improved, by adding magical tests to it or let others shoot spells at the person running through). There were also dummies for target practice and a secluded area for dueling. It was big enough that four pairs could duel at the same time.

The area in the corner left (and at the other side of the room) was reserved for a small greenhouse with several plants and some cauldrons and a cupboard filled with numerous indigents nearby.

The area to their left looked like a smaller version of the library downstairs. It had moveable chairs and tables, so you could work in groups of different sizes easily. Clearly, this area was intended for research.

Ron commented about the usefulness of the cushions, while Hermione started listing books which were standing in the shelves (including but not limited to A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions, The Dark Arts Outsmarted, Self-Defensive Spellwork and Jinxes for the Jinxed). She took the last one from the shelf, grabbed a beanbag chair and started reading.

After about five minutes, the rest of the group started to show up in small groups, thoroughly impressed by the room. Despite the fact that Harry was asked several times to explain the room, he waited until everyone was there before doing so. There was no point in repeating himself over and over every couple of minuted.

Within thirty minutes, every single beanbag chair was occupied. Harry locked the door which was loud enough that everyone stopped their conversations and looked at him. Hermione marked her page in Jinxes of the Jinxed and placed on the table closest to her.

Harry started to talk, slightly nervously. "So this is the place we've found for our practice. It's called the Room of Requirement and gives us whatever we need. Which is in our case a room to practice and organize which cannot be found be anyone supporting Umbridge as long as at least one person is in this room."

Harry saw the relief on some faces and was about to continue when Dean interrupted him. "Hey, what's this stuff?"

His housemate was pointing to the tables with the Sneakoscopes and the Foe Glasses.

"Basically, they're Dark Detectors. Don't quote me on that name though," Harry answered moving towards the objects. "They all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around in some way, shape or form. Never rely on these things, though," he advised as he looked in the Foe Glass for a moment. Unable to make anyone out, he turned his back on it. "They can all be fooled and you can never know for certain what they classify as 'dark' or 'danger'. Nor can you be sure that they are reacting to the person or event you think they are.

Before we start," Harry stopped when he noticed that Hermione had raised her hand. "Yes?"

"I think it would be best to finish organizing everything we had planned before today before we continue with the next steps of our plan."

"What do you mean?" Colin Creevey questioned.

Hermione sat up a bit straighter. "I think that we should give this group a name and elect a proper, official leader."

Cho Chang raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that already Harry's job?"

Hermione nodded, moving her dark curls out of her face with one arm. "Yes, it is. But voting makes the whole thing more official and gives him a bit more power, a proper authority."

"Alright, is there anyone against Harry?" Ron asked the room.

Not one person raised their hand, even if Zacharias Smith looked like he was about to.

"Thank you all," Harry said, blushing. "Do any of you have any ideas for names?"

"I for one am coming up blank," Katie commented. "Sorry."

"Why do we need one?" Smith questioned.

"Because it promotes unity and team spirit," Alicia replied. "The very same reason why Quidditch teams have names."

Angelina immediately thought of the name 'Anti-Umbridge League' and Fred 'the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group'.

"That might just be a tad too obvious," Harry chuckled.

Hermione nodded. "I agree. Something less conspicuous. Something that doesn't tell everyone what we are doing or that we are hiding something. That way we can talk about this outside of this room without having to worry."

"I'm still going to worry," Dennis Creevey muttered to his brother who nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps something that can be shortened?" Cho propsed. "Like. say, 'Defense Association?"

Hannah Abbott grinned. "That way people might think we're talking about the toad's classes, I like it!"

"We'll shorten it to A.U.L. then," Lee declared.

George placed a hand over his heart theatrically. "Excuse you? Surely you mean M.o.M.a.M.G.? You can pronounce it, too! Momag." He repeated it a few times, causing the Creevey brothers and a few others to laugh.

"The D.A. is not a bad idea, Cho," Ginny commented, ignoring her brother. "But what if we make it stand for Dumbledore's Army instead?. That's apparently the very thing the Ministry's afraid we're doing after all."

"Or Harry's army," Luna announced. "Because that's kind of what we are, right?"

"What? No!" Harry blushed as he protested, but everyone else started to grin, nod or otherwise show their approval.

He was overruled.

Hermione—thank Merlin that for her existence and more importantly their friendship—took to control of the situation again once she saw Harry's face. "All in favor of H.A.? ….Ernie, is that a vote or are you just scratching your head?"

Harry looked towards the Hufflepuff whose movement could indeed be either of those things.

"It's a vote," MacMillan answered firmly.  
"Counting myself that would be twenty votes. Does anyone need to have the votes against? No? Motion passed, then."

Hermione rummaged her backpack for a second or two before she sheet they had all signed, a quill, and a vial of ink. She dipped the quill in the ink and wrote their new name across the top of the parchment.  
"Let's hang it up," Luna said absently. taking it from Hermione and moving towards the wall. The Ravenclaw took her wand from her ear and shot a few spells at it.

There it hung now, proudly proclaiming their names underneath a slightly larger headline.

HARRY'S ARMY

* * *

 **Further plans:** very vague ones

 **Requirements to be adopted:** Not really

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **~Marvelgeek42**


	18. stirring the blood in their veins (HP)

**Written for the _Ludi Plebeii_ in _The Golden Snitch_. Prompt: Les Miserables, no crossover.**

 **Rose totally is like Gavroche and I will accept no argument that claims otherwise. Liliana Selywn also appears in** ** _Different Path_** **, but this is not connected to that universe. I simply like to reuse my OCs.**

 **Word Count: 690**

* * *

 _ **stirring the blood in their veins (HP)**_

* * *

It all started on an innocent Wednesday morning in in early October. It was a beautiful autumn day, but almost no one was outside to enjoy it; it was a school day, after all.

Harry Potter and the other fifth year Gryffindors were having a potions class with Professor Snape and the Slytherins down in the dungeons. It was bound to be terrible, but that is not what this story is about This is not a story about Harry's struggles, no _this_ is a story about a revolution.

As most do, this one, too, started with a small idea from a person that was fed up with the current system.

* * *

"That's it!" sixth year Gryffindor Katie Bell violently closed her offensively stupid Defense book and threw her arms in the air. "Until here and no step further. I'm done, I'm out! You can do this mess without me!"

"Katie, I know that this is stupid, but you have to do your homework if you want to pass defense," her best friend Leanne Watson tried to console her.

"I'm not talking about this stupid piece of homework!" Katie replied as she rose from her seat in the common room. "I'm talking about Defense as whole. I am not going to enter that classroom again while the toad's teaching."

"Just calm down a bit," her friend and fellow Chaser Angelina Johnson advised. "You can't possibly be serious."  
"Ohh, believe me, I am very serious about this." Katie chuckled darkly as she threw her defense book into the fire.

 _Burn, stupid book, burn_ , she thought as she watched the pages being enclosed with flames. It was oddly satisfying.

* * *

"Where is Katie Bell?" Umbridge questioned in her disgustingly sweet voice the next morning.

To their credit, the Gryffindors stayed quiet. Not a single one of them even thought of giving her secret up.

"I will not ask again," she threatened, but it had no effect.

"Where is Katie Bell!?" Umbridge yelled.

Slowly, Ravenclaw student Cho Chang stood up.

Umbridge turned to her. "Yes, girl?"

"I have no idea where she is," Cho replied calmly as she gathered her stuff, making sure to leave her defense book behind. "But I am sick of the way you lie about my boyf- _Cedric's_ death. Wherever Katie is, I am going to join her."

Just as she had finished her little speech, Cho had her backpack ready and walked out without another word.

She was not even fazed by what Umbridge shouted past her until she heard her ex-teacher yell a certain curse. "Stupefy!"

With practised ease, she ducked the curse and continued to move away from the classroom, not once looking back.

* * *

First year Hufflepuff Rose Zeller felt inspired when she heard what those two girls had done. And—despite the world doing its best to tell her otherwise—there was no reason why she could not do the same.

It was not like it was written anywhere that only Gryffindors could be brave. There was no law that said that people with light skin could be heroes. And who had ever claimed that muggleborns were afraid to change things?

As her mom always told her, anyone could be brave. Bravery is not not being afraid, after all. It's being afraid and doing it anyway.

And that was something Rose could do. She turned the other way, away from her detention and back to the study group in the Great Hall, softly humming her current favorite song, _Another Brick in the Wall (part 2)_ by the muggle band _Pink Floyd._

Somewhere on the way, she began to sing out loud, slightly modifying the lyrics to suit her situation

 _We don't need your education_

 _We don't need your thought control_

 _No dark sarcasm in the classroom_

 _Umbridge, leave the kids alone_

 _Hey, Umbridge, leave us kids alone!_

As Rose arrived in the Great Hall again, several other people—almost none of which she recognized—had started to sing along her.

"Rose!" her Ravenclaw friend Liliana Selwyn frowned. "I thought you had a detention with Umbridge."

"That's right, I do." She nodded. "But I have decided that I will no longer be anyone's tool or slave."

* * *

 **Futher Plans: That's a strong yes.**

 **Requirements to be adopted:**

 **-a revolution must eventually break out**

 **Optional:**

 **-that revolution is not limited to either Hogwarts or Britain.**

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **~Marvelgeek42**


	19. The Start Of Something New (HP)

**For** ** _kayleighjo312_** **, I hope you like it!**

 **No, this is not** ** _High School Musical_** **, the title simply fits.**

 **Word Count: 249**

* * *

 _ **The Start Of Something New**_

* * *

Tonight marked the beginning of something new.

Tonight, they were no longer four brothers.

They were betrayed by one of their own and—as if that was not enough—that betrayal had not only caused their group to break apart, but one of them to die.

Tonight and from this point forward, it was only the two of them. Only Remus and Sirius. Well, and little Harry, of course, but he was just a baby, so he did not count.

And to think that it had been completely by chance that Remus found out about the switch—he had happened to stumble into the room right as Lily performed the charm.

It was hard to believe that it had only been three days ago. So much had changed that it felt like a completely different life.

Remus sighed. Thinking about the past made no sense. He could not change it either way, no matter how much he wanted to.

He had to focus on the present, because he would never get anything done otherwise. And he needed to do so much in so little time.

James and Lily had died and left behind their little son. Sirius had needed to kidnap him from the doorstep of Lily's horrid sister. The whole world believed one of them was responsible for their friends' demise.

In short, they needed to get as far away as possible as fast as possible.

Tonight, they would leave for South Africa.

Tonight, they would start a completely different life.

* * *

 **Further Plans: ...kind of?**

 **Requirements for adoption: None**

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **~Marvelgeek42**


	20. Bwotha (HP)

**For** ** _JailyForever_** **, I hope you like it!**

 **Word Count: 312**

* * *

 _ **Bwotha (HP)**_

* * *

James Potter couldn't help but smile as his wife carried their son downstairs.

Little Harry was over a year old now, but James would never get enough of this sight.

"Why are you grinning, James?" Lily questioned, leaving her head to the side ever so slightly.

"I'm just happy to see my two favourite people," he replied.

Lily grinned mischievously. "Sirius is gonna be so offended. I am so going to tell him that next time I see him."

"Well, Padfoot can stuff it. He has Remus and he's still my third favourite," James added absently, taking Harry from her.

"Pafoo!" Harry repeated gleefully, clapping his little hands together.

Lily shook her head, the smile never leaving her face "No, he's not."

"What do you mean?" he questioned, rocking Harry up and down, causing the little boy to squee.

Lily looked away from Harry now and right into his eyes.

 _These wonderful emerald eyes_ , James thought to himself. _I could get lost in them for days._

"Sirius is clearly number four." She pointed to her stomach. " _They_ obviously take the third spot."

It took a second until James realized what his beautiful (and intelligent) wife had just said.

"You- you are...pregnant?"

Lily gave him a single, sharp nod. Her facial expression still hadn't changed.

James grinned. It felt like his face would fall apart any second now, but he did not care.

"That's awesome. Did you hear that, Harry? You're going to be a big brother."

"Bwotha?" Harry asked, his little brows furrowed together.

"Don't worry, honey." Lily leaned forward and gave their son a little kiss. "I already know you are going to be the best big brother. Isn't that right, James?"

"Totally. Harry's going to be the best brother ever!"

Harry gave them a big smile, proudly showing off his four and a half teeth. "Me bestest bwotha ewa!"

* * *

 **This is totally the start of a Potters survive!AU, FYI.**

 **Futher Plans: I wish**

 **Requirements: Lily and James survive**

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **~Marvelgeek42**


	21. in the gutter where we-- (MARVEL&SPN)

**Guide: When Tony was conceived, Maria was possessed by an angel and Howard by a demon. I don't know which ones or why, because I didn't get to that point yet.**

 **Word Count: 1,206**

* * *

 _ **in the gutter where we found it (MARVEL/SPN)**_

* * *

The Avengers—Bruce, Thor, Steve, Clint, and Natasha that was—were returning from a long term mission in Afghanistan. They had been trying to stop a group of terrorists and it even worked!

Well, sort of. The terrorists did still kill people, but less than a tenth of what they had previously planned, so that was something.

Tony had not been included in the mission for several reasons. He was too high profile, he was too busy with Stark Industries, he still had PTSD, and he had been injured to name a few.

Anyways, the point was that Tony had not been on the mission and he did not seem to be in the Tower either, which was kind of worrying, honestly.

They searched the entire Tower up and down—twice!—until they worked out how to reactivate JARVIS who confirmed that Tony was not in the Tower and directed their attention to the missed phone calls.

* * *

23 days ago

 _Hey, er, are any of you back from you-know-where yet? No? That sucks, because this is the only number I can remember and I kind of need help. You see, I've gotten myself, er, kidnapped and now I'm trapped and I sort of need a human to free me and, er, I'm not. Surprise! It's a long story that I promise I will tell you once you find me. I swear on whatever is left of my soul. I will still be here, no matter how long it takes. It's all going to make sense. Hope to see you soon! Tony._

* * *

20 days ago

 _Tony, where are you! You were supposed to attend a meeting in Tokyo two days ago and the gala in Milan is starting any second! Jarvis says that the system in the Tower has been removed with your authority. If you are hiding in your workshop again this will have serious consequences!_

* * *

18 days ago

 _Hey, I don't suppose any of you are back yet? Because I am kind of getting bored. I'm just lucky that they have yet to... I am not going to finish that sentence; we all know what that would lead to. By the way, the room I am being kept in had a total of 1,234 bricks. Funny number, huh? I wish I had something to entertain myself. This phone is prehistoric. Please call me as soon as you return. Hugs and kisses, Tony._

* * *

15 days ago

 _Hello? My name is Peter Parker, an intern, and I was told to call here for an interview? I guess whoever is in charge of this phone is busy. I will call back in a couple of days._

* * *

13 days ago

 _Boss? Where are you? You told me you were really excited for this event, so I doubt you would let allow JARVIS to let you forget._

* * *

12 days ago

 _Hey, Tony here. I'm guessing you're still in the country that must not be named? So, I am kind of starting to get hungry. I haven't eaten in a month. Don't worry though! J can confirm that I don't really need that much food due to the fact that I'm not human. I mentioned that last time, didn't I? Or was it the one before that? It does not really matter either way, I guess. Just to remind you, I'm trapped, bored, and hungry. Still, it could be worse. Why did I just say that!_

* * *

11 days ago

 _Tones, where are you? You were supposed to meet me five hours ago! No one has heard from you in two weeks, we're starting to worry._

* * *

10 days ago

 _Mr. Tony, this is Harvey Keener. My mother she's—she's in hospital. You said that if we ever need help I can call this number. I don't know who else I could call._

* * *

9 days ago

 _This is Peter Parker again. My superior says that normally such things get processed much faster, but it's alright, I can wait._

* * *

8 days ago

 _I brought this onto myself, really, but I am kind of, sort of being tortured, I guess? Again, don't worry my unique nature—really, I would know if there was someone else like me, believe me—it is not working the way they expect it to. One side of me cancels a second out to a certain point, the same is true in reverse and the third is pretty hard to destroy...I need to stop saying things like this. Would be nice if you could hurry up with those blasted terrorists, my situation is kind of getting worse by day. I'll stop now before I say any more things like that. Bye._

* * *

7 days ago

 _Mr. Tony, my sister and I really need your help. The doctors say Mum's got cancer. They give her a month to live. Penny has yet to stop crying._

* * *

6 days ago

 _Tony, this is Pepper. Where are you? Why aren't you replying to any attempts to contact you? I am starting to worry._

* * *

5 days ago

 _Boss, why can't anyone reach the private levels of the tower? Is something wrong?_

* * *

4 days ago

 _Tones, I swear if I have not heard from you until the end of the week, I am flying over there myself and I will destroy your entire car collection and return Dummy's blender and coffee machine privileges._

* * *

2 days ago

 _This is Peter Parker again. My superior says that the last time something like this was delayed this long was during—oh, sorry, I probably should not talk about that. I will continue to eagerly await your call._

* * *

22 hours ago

 _You can start to worry now, guys. Beaten, hungry, exhausted and even less human than before. At least I'm less bored, I guess? Downside: I might be developing a new and worrying addiction. Plus side: I think I might have made two news friends. They don't talk much, but one of them grins occasionally and I am the only person the other one has not attempted to kill by glaring yet, so I think there might be a chance. They look oddly familiar, though..._

* * *

15 hours ago

 _Mr. Tony, are you there? This is Harely and I really need the help of the best mechanic on the planet._

* * *

12 hours ago

 _Tony, that's it! I am flying over there! Expect me tomorrow, I just need to handle this final meeting._

* * *

7 hours ago

 _Tones, this is not funny and I will skin you alive if you think it is! I am coming over._

* * *

5 hours ago

 _Boss, I am seriously worried. I will be coming over as soon as possible._

* * *

23 minutes ago

 _Guys, are you back yet? Because I figured out where I knew these guys from and I wish I had not. It's Sam Winchester and the Winter Soldier. The latter turned out to have an earlier identity that is going to break Cap's heart. But this leads me to the conclusion that whoever has taken me has more defenses than just those immediately around me, because otherwise someone would have found us already. It would be nice if you could work out where we are soon, I'm sure some has to have made some headw-is that Loki? Sorry, gotta hang up, they're back._

* * *

 **Further Plans: Wouldn't that be awesome?**

 **Requirements: ...do the idea justice...?**

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **~Marvelgeek42**


	22. who you're gonna call (HP&SPN)

**Word Count: 575**

* * *

 _ **who you're gonna call? (HP &SPN)**_

* * *

There were times when destiny was cruel, times when it was funny, and times when it was weird.

And then there are these times when Fate simply does not seem to care (coincidentally these all happen whenever some version of the Archangel Gabriel visits). That usually results in an odd mixture of the three. None of them had ever been quite as bizarre as the latest one though.

Fate, perhaps a tiny little bit under Gabriel's influence (or more likely: it was Gabriel and Gabriel alone because Come on, it's so ironic!), had decided to reincarnate the Marauders, Lily Evans and Severus Snape.

So far, so good, right?

The weird part was not the reincarnation itself after all, no that happened way too frequently to be strange, but who they were reincarnated as.

* * *

Sometimes, Dean Winchester felt wrong. He didn't know exactly how to describe it.

His life was often accompanied by a sense of deja vu, but at the same time he felt like he was missing something, no, someone (or perhaps several someones?). [1]

A best friend, someone like another brother; not by blood, but by bond (though they might have been blood involved...just what was he thinking?)

He didn't know who it was though.

Perhaps he had had friends back in Lawrence and a part of him remembered them?

Yet he somehow knew that this was not the case. [2]

* * *

[1] He was right with that theory.

[2] But hey, he got the friend part right, so there's something.

* * *

Sam Winchester always knew that something was wrong with him [1]. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly, but somehow he always felt as if he was too dangerous to be around other people.

He never told anyone about it, not even his brother, but he got the feeling that Dean knew it anyways.

That, however, did only strengthen the feeling that he didn't deserve to be treated human.  
And their father, John, seemed to have pretty much the same outlook. The difference between their father's behavior to Dean and to Sam was a clear hint for that.

* * *

[3] There wasn't. Not really. [4]

[4] Okay, except for the demon blood, but that wasn't his fault.

* * *

For a four-year-old, Adam Milligan was surprisingly okay with his mother being absent most of the time and never knowing his father.

He just always had...not memories, something more vague than that...a sense that it it could be so much worse that it didn't really matter. [5]

He had proper clothing, food, and his mom did her best to read him a story at least every three days.

Asking more more would be too greedy. [6]

* * *

[5] Except it did. He was a child and a child deserved more attention. [7]

[6] Except, no, it wasn't.

[7] It wasn't his mother's fault, she was trying her best.

* * *

Bobby Singer was the only one who had it all figured out.

He knew that he had been James Potter before and that his former best friends were now John's children.

There were too many hints to ignore the fact, especially after his memory returned. [8]

He didn't know where Peter was, but Bobby hoped that the man was rotting in Hell somewhere. [9]

And maybe his darling Lily was somewhere, too. [10]

* * *

[8] It was a nasty incident with a demon and that is all that needs to be said about that.

[9] He wasn't.

[10] She was.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **~Marvelgeek42**


	23. be yourself again (HP&Being Human)

**For** ** _Defense_** **class in** ** _Hogwarts_** **. Prompt: Crossover!AU**

 **Alright, so I'd like to mention that I haven't seen Being Human in two years or so. I forgot.**

 **Word Count: 1,666**

* * *

 ** _be yourself again_**

* * *

Remus was not surprised when he woke up completely naked. He had passed that point quite a while ago.

Blinking at the sunlight that shone through the forest, he heaved himself on his elbows and looked at his body. He only discovered a few new scraps on his arms and legs, but none of them were bleeding, which was good, he guessed.

Unexplained injuries were never beneficial, but it was especially bad when one worked in a hospital like he did. Everyone would have at least some level of understanding what they were caused from and that raised too many questions.

He knew that. It had happened once or twice, before he had learned to properly hide them.

As his thoughts wandered, he spotted deer lying on the grass next to him. The wolf—Remus' other form—must've caught it fairly late into the night, as the animal was still alive. Only barely so, but alive and suffering from deep wounds and missing limbs that were torn away from its body nevertheless.

"I'm sorry," Remus whispered as he storked the fur of the deer and closed its dark eyes. "I am so terribly sorry."

A tear fell from his face, onto the one of the dying deer. It was followed by more.

* * *

"Regulus," Sirius Black, a vampire of several hundred years, sighed and glared at his younger brother.

"Sirius," the other vampire, younger by a single, long since insignificant year, retorted. A smile was on his face as he held the desired meal of his brother over his head.

"This isn't funny!" Sirius growled.

Regulus laughed. "I disagree, it really is."

"I have plans!" Sirius argued. "I can't go out like this!" His fangs were extended and he had huge bags under his pitch black eyes, a clear sign to anyone that he wasn't human and hungry as well.

"Why not?" Regulus asked innocently.

"You know damn well why!" Sirius attempted to tackle his brother, but the other man simply stepped aside.

"That's what you get from putting something as important as this off." Regulus laughed, but he gave in and handed his brother the blood bag. "Here. I know you can't let your lapdog wait," he added as Sirius ripped the bag open with his teeth.

"He's not my lapdog," Sirius denied once he was done. He used his wrist to wipe the blood from his mouth and then licked it off. His eyes were now a light grey again.

Regulus laughed. "That's what you—and only you—claim. Everyone else can see that you should keep better company. Stick to your own kind." He stepped towards his brother and attempted to place an arm on his shoulders.

Sirius forcibly removed the arm. "Thank you, but no."

With that, he hurried towards his car.

He had to bring his colleague clothes, after all.

* * *

"It's okay, I get it!" Remus interrupted what must've been the twentieth attempted apology from the other man. "It's not your fault and you're sorry. It's fine, really. Nothing happened."

"But it could have," Sirius pointed out.

Remus groaned. "Not this again."

"Why not?" the vampire questioned as he took a turn. Their workplace—a medium size hospital—was already in sight.

"A vampire and a werewolf living together?" Remus shook his head. "That cannot possibly go well."

"You could give it a chance," Sirius argued as they left the car. "Think of it! We wouldn't have to hide. We could act like ourselves again." He hadn't done that in a long time. He couldn't even recall the last time he hadn't had to hide some part of himself.

"Yeah, sure. The neighbourhood would love us. It'll be a guessing game: who of us will lose control and kill the kids first!" He threw his arms up in frustration.

"Maybe don't say that quite as loudly," Sirius suggested.

* * *

"But really," Sirius brought up the topic again once they were alone in the locker room. "We could get a remote home with a huge garden or a cellar or something."

Remus shook his head. "No, Sirius, it's not going to happen."

* * *

During lunch break, the two of them sat down on a bench outside, just like they did every other day.

"We could split the rent, and both of us could help with the other's problems," Sirius suggested.

"Goddammit! I'm trying to eat in peace!" Remus stood up and walked away.

Sirius simply sighed and stayed seated.

"Well, that was rude of him," Marlene McKinnon, a co-worker of theirs that had been crushing on Sirius for months interrupted as she took Remus' spot.

"I know, but what can you do? He's incredibly stubborn."

She gave him a knowing grin. "I know some people like that. I can be as well, sometimes."

"Can you?" Sirius decided to indulge her.

"Oh yes," she replied, handing him a piece of paper. "I have nothing planned this evening, if you want to let go of your frustration."

She stood up before he could say anything else.

* * *

"Remus-"

"No. Way."

* * *

"So, you want to look at the house?" The human owner asked with a small, tentative smile.

"Yes," Remus sighed. He still couldn't believe he was doing this.

Peter gave them a tour of the house. There was no furniture included, but it had two separate bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room.

Plus, there was also a cellar with an large Iron door that could only be opened from the outside, which was great for their needs. Not, that they let the human know anything about that.

"The house is quite good," Sirius observed once they returned to the living room. "Good neighbourhood and everything."

"That's nice to hear." Peter smiled slightly. "There aren't that many people interested in this house, after all."

"Why not," Remus questioned. That made no sense to him.

"We don't have many interested parties because of, you know…" the human trailed off.

"Yes," Sirius nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." After a few seconds, he had collected himself. "But let us finish the tour, shall we? I'm Peter Pettigrew, by the way."

"Someone died here?" Remus exclaimed. "But not _in the house_ , surely?"

"Oh, I did," said the figure of a man of Indian heritage that had appeared out of nowhere.

Remus flinched and it was only luck that Sirius was able to distract Pettigrew from it. The vampire and the werewolf exchanged a look.

"Unfortunately, yes, he did," replied Peter, completely oblivious to the fourth being in the room. "Fell down the stairs and hit his head," the human explained. He looked deep in thought for a moment or two, as he stared at the stairs that indeed had a dent on one of the lower steps. "I can't stand to live here anymore. It's like he's still here."

"That's because I am," replied the ghost, crossing his arms. "I'm James, by the way, since he doesn't seem to be willing to introduce me."

"I can believe that," Remus commented, eyeing James from the side.

"Wait," James realized, eyes wide. "You can see me. You can actually see me!"

"Yes," Sirius agreed and confirmed at once. "Sometimes it's like the deceased won't leave and want to be noticed at all costs."

"I'm glad you understand," Peter smiled, before he scratched the back of his head. "So, have you come to a decision?"

"Yes, did you?" James asked, focusing on Sirius since he seemed to be more convinced. "I'd love to have someone to talk to. I haven't had a conversation in weeks! It's so boring."

"We will get back to you," Remus declared, finally looking away from James.

"What? No!" the ghost exclaimed.

Sirius was slightly disappointed by Remus' answer, but he didn't let anyone notice that. Instead he turned to the human. "I'll call you as soon as we have decided."

Peter breathed in relief. "That's good. Shall we leave, then?"

"Yes," the werewolf replied.

"Hey, I'm sorry! Don't leave! Please!" He tried to follow them out, but he was prevented from doing so by an invisible barrier of some kind.

He fell onto his knees and whispered, "Please."

At the same time, Remus and Sirius were walking towards Sirius' car.

"What do you think?" Sirius asked. "I liked the house, actually."

"Yes, a vampire, a werewolf and a ghost sharing an apartment." Remus laughed dryly. "Cause that's going to work."

"We don't have to take it," Sirius said. "I can look for other houses."

"Don't." Remus might have imagined it, but it was almost as if there was a flash of hurt in the vampire's eyes as he said that.

"Okay, fine," Sirius forced himself to stay calm. "I won't. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some plans."

* * *

Sirius woke up to find Marlene lying next to him. The formerly white sheets were stained in a dark red by her blood.

He groaned. He had become weak.

After so long of only using donated blood, he had resorted to drinking directly from a human again.

Sirius was disgusted by himself.

The worst thing was, that it was his co-worker out of all people. Someone he knew, someone that would be missed.

And he would have to pretend he had no idea what had happened.

After a few moments, he collected himself. There was only one way to discreetly get rid of this mess that he could think of.

Sighing, he took out his phone.

"Regulus, I need your help."

* * *

As soon of his brother and his crew arrives, Sirius left. The vampire had enough of the comments that they were glad that he 'had returned to them' and was finally 'behaving the way he should' again within twenty seconds.

He was walking towards his car when he received the message from Remus.

 _Okay. Fine. Let's do it._

The message was followed by a second one.

 _At least we'll be the place to be on Halloween._

A small smile appeared on Sirius' lips. Maybe the future out turn out a little bit brighter.

* * *

 **Further Plans:**

 **I almost posted this as a new story. What does that tell you?**

 **Requirements:**

 **Make Regulus more than a cameo**

 **Peter is not a nice guy in this one (I doubt most people would've thought that anyway)**

 **Suggestions:**

 **Try to include Severus and/or Lily somehow.**

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **~Marvelgeek42**


	24. second chances, second dances (HP)

**There is a point to the title, I swear.**

 **Word Count: 565**

* * *

 ** _second chances, second dances (HP)_**

* * *

Regulus's ankle gets grabbed and the Inferi drag him down with them.

Down, down, down under the water, into the darkness.

The darkness consumes him more and more every second.

He can't think, can't breathe.

He can't-

Everything is black for a moment or two, but then.

Regulus opens his eyes again and spits out water.

He has no idea where he is. Is this the afterlife?

It can't be. Surely, he wouldn't get to be in Heaven, Valhalla, or whatever honorable and peaceful afterlife really existed.

But what else is this then?

There is nothing he can identify, only vague shapes and colours, topped off with vague noises he can't quite place.

* * *

It takes some time—days? weeks? months? He is not sure—but eventually, Regulus figures out what happened and where he is.

Somehow, he has been reborn. He is a mere infant now.

He isn't sure what he had done to deserve a second chance, honestly, but he is not going to say no to this.

He does freak out when he realizes who he has been reborn as, though.

His brother's godson, the spawn of Potter and that mud- _muggleborn_ Evans.

Apparently, the universe is fond of irony.

If nothing else, then at least this will be interesting if—no, _when_ —he slips up and says something he shouldn't.

* * *

Only, it never comes to that.

Voldemort, his former Lord, kills Pott—kills his new set of parents.

Pettigrew must have betrayed them. Or maybe the secret had been tortured out of the man.

Regulus stands up in his cot. He wants to see the man's eyes as he kills a small child that—as far as he is aware—is innocent

Only that is not what happens.

Regulus—his name is Harry now—survives.

* * *

Growing up with the Dursleys is worse than growing up with the Blacks had been, there is no doubt about that.

He wonders if this is how Kreacher felt as a house elf. Only elves benefit from the bound, too, what is happening here is somehow worse.

Sometimes, when they chuck him into the cupboard under the stair and proceed to forget about him as long as they possibly can, he is tempted to fight back.

But he has no proper control over his magic. If he wasn't holding it back, he is pretty sure he might deal with this a tad too… permanently.

And he has more than enough red in his ledger.

He has been given a second chance, it would be a waste to fall back into old habits.

That surely cannot be the point of this.

* * *

Once he is old enough, Regulus—it's hard to think of himself as Harry if no one ever reminds him—spends most of his time in the library.

Far away from his so-called relatives as it is possible. None of them—except, perhaps, the woman—would ever enter the library after all.

He told a tale about his mother working three jobs to be able to afford him and that he wanted to grow up and be able to help her whenever anyone asks why he is here alone all day.

This tale gives him loveable grins, his hair ruffled even more, and a few people occasionally volunteering to help him get through the things he chooses.

He refuses and they think it is adorable, how he wants to be independent.

In reality, he just can't stand dumbing himself down.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **~Marvelgeek42**


	25. creatures crawling from the pit (HP)

**Written for Herbology, Task 3: Write about a dead person coming back to life.**

 **Word Count: 618**

* * *

He doesn't know long he has been here. He knew it was a long, long time, but how long exactly would remain a mystery for him.

Once upon a time, that would have made him worry, but things have changed since then.

So many things he has forgotten. He doesn't know why he is here, doesn't quite recall his name and has no idea who he had been.

The only constant is the pain. The sheer pain he feels everywhere. Who is responsible for it? His own past actions? Whoever is inflicting the pain? Both? Neither?

He has no idea. It wouldn't make a difference either way. Nothing can change anything in this place. Or if someone can, then that person - being? - doesn't care about him.

And why should they? He's just one of many, many people - is that what they are - suffering here. He wasn't anything special, not significant in any way, shape or form.

But somehow, it is him who wakes up in another place one day - not that he remembers the concept of day and night as well as he once did. Him, not any of the countless others who had been trapped down there with him. In Hell, which he only knew because of the constants taunts of his torturers.

Now that he is here - wherever here may be - he is going to use this chance to escape, to be _free_.

He snorts. Freedom. What does that word even mean? He can't remember a time where he ever experienced it, but he supposed he must have, as he had a - very, very vague - idea what this word is supposed to mean. The specifics are more than foggy.

Then again, so is everything else, apart from pain, hunger, thirst and numerous other forms of suffering.

He shakes his head. He has other things to think about now, other problems, such as where is he? And who is he?

He can tell he is lying down and that he is alone. He can tell that there is something pressing down on him. What is that?

It's both easy and hard to move his arm in an attempt to inspect - and remove - whatever is pressing him down. Easy, because for the first time in his memory, no one was inflicting pain upon him. Hard, because the material wouldn't budge.

It is getting harder and harder to think. Why that?

His eyes widen. Breathing. He is breathing.

What did that mean? How did that happen? And why?

Now isn't the time to think about that, he scolds himself.

He doesn't know how he does it, where he takes the energy from, but he managed to dig his way out.

A ray of sunlight hits his head - his eyes aren't used to the brightness - and he takes a deep breath.

Free. Finally, he is free.

With some difficulty, he moves the rest of the earth and climbs out of the hole.

After a minutes of two spend staring into nothingness in sheer wonder, he turns around and looks at the hole he had just crawled out of. There is a stone behind it.

The stone is engraved, divided in two halves with one shared sentence written below. The words behind his hole - his grave? - read:

 _JAMES POTTER . LILY POTTER_

 _BORN 27 MARCH 1960 ._ _BORN 30 JANUARY 1960_

 _DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981 . DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981_

 _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

Seeing that name moves something inside him. He knows - he remembers - that that is his name.

He is James Potter.

Lily Potter was his wife.

They had a son, Harry.

But, where exactly is he, since he clearly isn't here.

How long has it been?

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **~Marvelgeek42**


	26. this is not a dream (HP)

**Written for _Task #1_ of _Transfiguration_ at _Hogwarts_ (Prompt: Body Swap!AU).**

 **Word Count: 848**

* * *

 _ **this is not a dream (HP)**_

* * *

When Draco Malfoy woke up he instantly knew something was wrong.

The sheets around him were not soft and warm like he was used to and the mattress was a lot harder than the one he had fallen asleep on. The room he was in smelled horribly, he was very hungry and thirsty, and he was in _so much pain_.

His arms were so sore and his back ached horribly. Moving only made it worse, somehow. The simplest movement felt like it caused something to tear up.

The seven-year-old blinked a couple of times as he opened his eyes, but it did not help. He was still sitting in darkness.

Draco looked around furiously. Where was he? Where were his parents? They had to be somewhere around here, right? Right?

Not that he had any idea where exactly 'here' was´, but that wasn't the point. He was alone, in the dark. He needed his parents.

"Boy!"

It was a strange voice that interrupted his thoughts. He had never heard this woman before. She had a much shriller voice than Draco's mother and he didn't recall anyone ever referring to him as 'boy'.

There was loud knock on something directly in front of him. "Boy! Get to work!"

Draco didn't know what to do. Did she mean him? What was he supposed to do? What work should he do? Schoolwork? But he wasn't in school yet!

The woman didn't stop knocking during the entire time, but moving still hurt. Draco began to hug himself. He would not cry. He wouldn't. It wasn't fit for a Malfoy to cry.

"That's it, boy!"

There was a ray of height as the door opened. It hit him directly in the face and it was too bright. It was almost like his eyes weren't used to the darkness. Only the shadow of the woman blocked some of it, so that's where he shifted towards.

"Stop lazing around, boy!" The woman yelled. "It's time to earn your keep! We've taken you in from the goodness of our hearts, we feed you and clothe you and _that_ is how you try to repay us?!" She moved towards him and grabbed his arm. "Come on! Now!"

What was she talking about? They hadn't taken him in! He had never seen them before! And what did she mean when she said that he had to, what was it? Earn his keep?

Draco had no idea what was going on, he just wanted to go back to his mother and father.

* * *

To be honest, Harry Potter wasn't completely sure that he had woken up.

For one thing, he had woken from a ray of sunlight hitting his face. For another, all his pain was suddenly gone. He wasn't even hungry!

This had to be a dream. There was no other possible explanation for this. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would never give him enough food for him not to be hungry, after all, and Dudley wouldn't even consider giving him a single bite of food, even if his cousin hated the food in question.

Nevertheless, Harry opened his eyes and sat up. If he was aware of a dream, he might as well enjoy it. A brief respite from his life at the Dursleys' was always welcome, even if it would never be permanent.

The instant he looked around the room, his jaw dropped. This room looked so fancy! He didn't remember ever seeing anything as fancy. Aunt Petunia would be very jealous of this!

Harry attempted to get out of the bed, but there were just so many sheets and pillows and they were so soft and he just couldn't quite figure out what exactly he had to do for a while.

He did figure it out eventually, but that didn't mean he got out of bed the way he was supposed too. Unless people were intended to go out of bed face first. Harry wouldn't know, but he seriously doubted it.

He seemed to have woken someone else up though. At least there were some footsteps - not even just one person, but two - outside the room that seemed to get increasingly louder.

A shiver went down his spine. Could he be hurt in a dream? This was not something he particularly wanted to find out. Harry was sure he would be able to live without that knowledge.

The door opens and two people are standing there. It is a man and a woman. Both are tall, blond, and a regal aura. They also shared a worried expression.

"Draco, darling, are you okay?" the woman asked, moving towards him.

Harry didn't what to do. Who was this Draco and why did they think that he was him? Was this even really a dream?

"Is everything alright, son?" the man questioned, still standing in the door. Meanwhile the woman had started to hug Harry. It felt really nice, he could see why Dudley had liked it so much until they started school.

"I-I am not Draco," Harry eventually replied. "I don't know who that is. I'm just Harry."

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **~Marvelgeek42**


	27. Heart And Soul (HP)

**For** ** _Book of Hope_** **, I hope you like it! I did my best.**

 **Word Count: 812**

* * *

 **Heart And Soul**

* * *

On the morning of her eleventh birthday, there is a name on Minerva McGonagall's wrist. It's written in a fancy cursive and has the faintest yellow touch.

It is nothing unusual per se. All young witches and wizards receive one on their eleventh birthday after all.

It's a part of growing up. The universe or its magic considered eleven-year-olds as old enough to know the name of their soulmates.

What makes Minerva's name special is the name itself. _Ariana Dumbledore_.

She doesn't know the name, it's not like they are famous or something. One of her older brothers might have told her something about a Dumbledore in Hogwarts, though. It might be her's soulmate's older brother, Minerva theorizes. Ariana likely had brothers, just like she did herself.

And therein lays the problem. The fact that the name on her wrist is a female one.

Minerva is a girl, so logically her soulmate should be a body, right? At least that's what everyone had told her so far. Whenever the topic came up, her unknown soulmate was always referred to as a male. He. Your future husband. Your man. All were used to describe her soulmate and it seemed like all of them were wrong as well.

Minerva has never heard of someone having a name that matches their own gender on their forearm. Boys got girl's names and girls got boy's, that was just the way it was, right?

Never before had she been this glad that fashion requires her to cover her wrists.

At least this way, no one but her family had to know.

And he her immediate family consisted already out of more than twice the number of people she would want to know, but it wasn't like she had a choice.

* * *

Ariana already had Minerva's name on her wrist for a few years.

It only makes sense; she would be turning seventeen soon, so that's about six years she walked around with a girl's name on her wrist.

Sometimes, Ariana is impressed with herself and the fact that she was able to keep it secret for all of her friends and roommates. Not even her older brother Albus was aware of the name on her wrist.

 _Minerva McGonagall._

It was certainly a nice name, an interesting one. The McGonagall family most certainly had a nice reputation, but not only didn't that have to mean anything, that was not what Ariana found interesting either.

The first name, Minerva, that was the part that made Ariana wonder. Her soulmate was named after a Roman goddess and she wondered if that name included the fierceness and strength of the goddess.

Ariana certainly hoped so. She was not sure if she would be able to live with someone who would just let other people dictate their lives for them. In her opinion, that's one of the worst sort of people there is.

She had been like that once, when she was younger. She had been so scared after narrowly escaping these Muggle boys and was too afraid to do anything.

But Aberforth, her older brother, constantly encouraged her and that was why she was now able to proudly proclaim her name and the fact that she would go far in life from the top of the hills.

And if her soulmate were to have a problem with that, then Ariana is strong enough to do this alone. She'd rather not, but she can if she needs to.

* * *

Despite being together in Hogwarts for a year, they only meet when Minerva has long since graduated. Neither is quite sure why or how, but that is what happened.

Their paths finally cross when Minerva has something to do at the Ministry - Ariana had since forgotten what it had been - and they had literally bumped into each other.

They apologized to each other and would have went their separate ways again, were it not for Ariana's name tag.

"You are Ariana Dumbledore?" Minerva questioned.

"Yes," Ariana confirmed. "Why do you ask?"

The younger woman - she was no longer a girl, she was 24 - took a deep breath before she replied. "Because I am Minerva McGonagall."

And for a moment, the Atrium quieted down around them. It was almost like it was only the two of them in this room. Completely alone, with a spotlight illuminating Minerva.

Ariana thought she was beautiful. Her expression is delighted and Ari can see the fire in her eyes.

Both of them have it. The desire to be more than simple housewives. They are not going to let anyone tell them what they should or should not do, because it's their decision.

"I like you already," Ariana commented.

"I can honestly say the same about you," Minerva agreed. "Do you have time to meet up in the Leaky Cauldron later?"

"I will make time," Ari replied with a goofy smile.

* * *

 **Futher Plans: Nope. This is done.**

 **Please tell me what you think!**


	28. Final Goodbye (HP)

**For** ** _The Grand Battle_** **at** ** _Diagon Alley II_** **and** ** _Psychology_** **class at** ** _Hogwarts._** **The Sanguine one.**

 **Once again, I have no idea what this is.**

 **Word Count: 1,069**

* * *

 _ **Final Goodbye**_

* * *

Dennis Creevey's years at Hogwarts had not been quiet. He had gotten there as a small eleven year old, eager to explore every inch of the castle that his older brother had told them so much about.

For years he had been almost literally bouncing off the walls at home at the mere thought that maybe he, too, would get to see the castle with his own eyes and learn magic! Actual magic!

Even now, seven years later, on his literal last day of school, he still couldn't keep his excitement contained.

And why should he? The wizarding world was filled to the brim with so many interesting facts that even monotonous things like studying were suddenly very exciting. A few of his textbooks were almost like his fantasy books at home. It was kind of amazing, to actually get his wish and be a part of such a world, just like he had wanted to since he was a small boy.

Granted, the Wizarding World had it's faults, but it wasn't like the Muggle world didn't! Wars happened anywhere, it wasn't as if there was an anti-war or an anti-prejudice spell, after all.

To be honest, a part of him—just a small part, really—kind of misses the war days.

It was horrible, yes, and he spent most of it hiding, afraid for his life and those of his family, but there was a side of him that missed the adventure and the adrenaline from it. Dennis is pretty sure he shouldn't be feeling that, but he does it anyway.

"Ah, I thought I would find you here." A voice interrupts his thoughts. "Where else would you be?"

He looks up. Natalie McDonald, one of his best friends, is standing in front of him. She is already wearing her dress robes for the graduation ceremony later today.

"Emma is already waiting at the Lake and I don't think ey can save the spot for much longer."

That's right, Dennis remembers. The three of them had agreed to meet down at the Black Lake and skip stones over it one last time.

They had started it after the Final Battle was over and they returned to what was left of the castle. All three of them needed something to distract themselves. Dennis from his brother's death, Natalie from her year on the run that had gone over significantly worse than Dennis' own one, and Emma from the lessons of the Carrows.

"I'm coming," Dennis said, standing up and wiping the dust from his pants.

"See that you do," Natalie smiled. "You know Emma gets when someone lets em wait."

"Yeah, no one wants that." Dennis laughed. "I'm sure the teachers would like Hogwarts to remain standing."

Natalie nodded. "Oh yeah, that they would. We better be careful and hurry up. It might be our last day, but I bet that it takes more to stop Professor McGonagall from giving detentions."

"Let's hurry then," he proposed and started walking. "I just got out of homework, I'm not writing another sentence I don't want to for the rest of my life."

Natalie snorted. "Good Luck with that."

Dennis—who had been walking ahead of her—turned around and thrust his arms to both sides. "Hey, I'm going to be travelling the world Newt Scamander style. There is no paperwork I don't want to do involved!"

"You need to do paperwork to enter other countries," Natalie points out.

"That falls into the category of I want to do it, though."

"And what about taxes?" Natalie raises an eyebrow.

Dennis stopped.

After a few seconds passed, he takes a deep breath. "That… that aren't technically sentences."

"Still as monotone as homework," Natalie almost sung.

"Don't remind me," he groaned. "At least not for a months or so. Please."

"Alright," she replied with a teasing smile.

For a few seconds, almost a minute, before Dennis sighed. "I think I am going to miss this place. Even Mrs. Norris."

"Now you're exaggerating," Natalie started laughing once again.

"Am not," Dennis shook his head and crossed his arms.

Natalie simply raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe I am exaggerating a tiny bit," he admitted. "Not much, though."

"Yeah, just a tiny bit," Natalie giggled.

By now they were just about to cross the Great Hall and suddenly, Sir Cadogan is shouting from a picture frame to their right.

"What ho, my friends!"

The two graduates looked at each other and attempted to not to break out laughing at the knight's armour, which was almost completely covered in mud.

"Sir Cadogan," Natalie greeted, as she is the one who has more self-control. "Is there something we can do for you?"

"Nay," the painting replied. "I just wanted to wish you a good farewell! And to your third friend as well! I am going to miss our quests!"

"I'll miss that as well," Dennis somehow managed to say without breaking out in laughter. He's not sure how he did it. "It was always nice to have adventures with you whenever I was bored."

The knight smiled and beamed in a way that made Cedric doubt someone had been nice to him in the past century or so, so the two Gryffindors stand there and try to quickly have a conversation with him.

"I'm sorry, Sir Cadogan," Natalie apologized after about two minutes, "but Emma is waiting for us at the Lake."

"Of course, Sir, Ma'am;" the knight replied, bowing and climbing back on his horse before he ran away again.

They were just about to head outside again when one of the Slytherin students of their year, Richard Brooks came up to them.

"What?" Natalie deadpanned before Brooks even had the chance to open his mouth.

"I thought... well... maybe now's the time to... erm..."

"To what?" Dennis interrupts.

"...Apologise."

Natalie and Dennis looked at each other. That guy couldn't be serious, could they? For years that guy had insisted that it was a good thing that Colin's brother died and uh? No way in Hell are they accepting this wannabe apology.

"It's funny; everyone is so nice when it's the last day of school," Natalie said as they walked past Brooks without acknowledging his existence again. "Why couldn't they do that for the seven years we were here?"

Dennis shook his head as he laughed. "I have no idea, but let's hurry up. I don't think Emma's gonna wait much longer."

* * *

 **Further Plans: Non existent. That won't change either.**

 **Please tell me what you think?**


	29. Monster Like Me (HP)

**For _3cheersforidiots_ , I hope you like it! Espeically since I don't really do that.**

 **Word Count: 500**

* * *

 ** _Monster Like Me_**

* * *

 _Dear Potter,_

 _Considering what I am about to confess, I probably should call you Harry, if you'll allow me that level of familiarity._

 _I swear to Merlin, I never thought I would actually admit this, but I kind of admire you. I was prepared to take this secret to my grave, but I find myself unable to follow that particular promise though._

 _I am sure that you heard about the fact that I broke up with the younger Greengrass sister recently, just as I know that you ended your relationship with the female Weasley._

 _It is kind of hard to avoid hearing about it, isn't it? Private affairs, spread out for the public to enjoy._  
 _Pardon me, I am getting off topic. The reason I am writing to you is, well, it is… Sweet Merlin, I can't believe it's this hard to say this._

 _What I am trying to say is...I like you. A lot._

 _More than I could ever like Greengrass or any other woman, in fact._

 _The truth is, I am gay and I have had a huge crush for years._

 _The only reason I am even able to admit it is because Theodore slipped me a vial of veritaserum at breakfast today. He insists it's for our own good, but honestly? I'm not so sure about that._

 _I am going to stop right here, before this gets any more embarrassing for both of us._

 _Best Regards_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _PS: Don't you dare to ignore this letter! I'll be waiting for your reply._

After checking the letter for the fiftieth time or so, Draco finally managed to gather the courage to actually tie it to the leg of his owl, Flain.

As he watched the animal fly away, Draco worried if he had made the right decision.

* * *

The reply arrived one week later.

Draco had to hold himself back from tearing the paper open immediately. He retreated to his room, hands shaking as he read the reply.

Dear Malfoy...or Draco, I guess,

 _I have to say that I was quite shocked when I received your letter. It was certainly something that I wasn't expected._

 _And yes, I did hear about that. As you mentioned, it was hard to miss, and, believe me, I tried._

 _I think that I should be honest with you as well. I#m going to be blunt and say it straight out, because I know that that is what I would appreciate._

 _I'm afraid that I have to tell you that I do not return the feelings you expressed._

 _I'm sorry, but I just don't. I can't control what I feel. Maybe it's change in the future, but right now I don't really feel anything romantic for anyone. Not so soon after Ginny._

 _Regards_

 _Harry_

Draco didn't reread the letter. It's message was clear. Instead he crumpled the letter into a ball and threw it across the room.

Of course Potter didn't return his love. Who would love a monster like him?

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**


	30. Just Luna (HP)

**Word Count: 521**

* * *

 _ **Just Luna**_

* * *

Personally, Luna Lovegood never understood why everyone always made such a fuss about whether one was a boy or a girl.

When Ginny once again complained about her older brothers—the two of them were eight and Ginny had come over to the Lovegood house—Luna mused that she would love to have some siblings.

"Yeah, a sister would be nice," Ginny agreed after thinking a second. "But brothers just suck!" She let herself fall on the picnic blanket they had been sitting on. "Well, most of them do," she corrected.

"What's the difference?" Luna asked. Because really, why was everyone placing so much emphasis on what was between one's legs?

"There just is one. You know what I mean," Ginny waved it off.

"No," Luna argued, taking a strawberry out of the basket and putting it in her mouth. Once she had swallowed, she continued. "No, I don't. I have no idea at all. Why does it matter?"

"It just does!" Ginny insisted, throwing her arms into the air.

Then, she frowned as she realized something. "Wait, does that mean it doesn't for you?"

Luna shook her head. "I'm not really sure why everyone makes such a fuss about this 'gender' stuff at all to be honest. I'm just how I am. Just Luna. Why would I need to be anything else?"

"I dunno," Ginny wondered. "I just know what being a girl feels like. I think if you're a boy you would feel different, don't you think so?"

Luna shrugged, picking up a dandelion and placing it over her ear. "I wouldn't know, considering I don't feel like either."

"You don't?" Ginny questions, sitting up again to look Luna into the eye. "But you are a girl. Or not?" She added. It was clear from her voice that she wasn't all that sure about that anymore.

"Not really, no." Luna shook her head.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked.

Luna shrugged as she lay back to watch the clouds. "I just don't feel like it. There's not all that much to it."

Ginny looked at Luna with a sudden realization. "Should I even call you 'she' then? Or does that make you uncomfortable?"

"Call me he or she or whatever you like. I don't really care either way." She pointed at a cloud. "Look! It looks like a Gurgling Hunkifing!"

Ginny held a hand over her eyes as she tried to see any shape in the cloud her friend was pointing to. "I don't see it."  
"Look, there's the tentacles, there's the beak, and over there is the eyes! Or one pair of them. Oh! And the moving thing is one of it's tails!"

Quite frankly, the description creeped Ginny out a bit, but that was okay. She didn't need to understand Luna's worldview completely to be her friend. She just needed to accept it and that was about the easiest thing to the redhead.

Everyone was different, but that didn't mean that there was necessarily a right and a wrong view. Maybe Luna knew something Ginny didn't or maybe not.

It didn't matter. Luna was Luna and that was fine.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**


	31. Questioning (HP)

**Word Count: 559**

* * *

 ** _Questioning_**

* * *

As a child, Dudley had learned that everyone who was not a straight white British person unable to do magic, but able to do anything else normal people were able to do and also comfortable with the sex they were born with, was unnatural and not worth the tax money good upstanding citizens—like his parents—were paying.

The way his parents presented it, it made sense, it felt right.

And for a long time, he had no reason to question that view either. His freak of a cousin certainly proved most of them right. He really didn't know what had been wrong with his aunt that she had chosen...someone that would result in his cousin having a skin color like this.

Dudley believed what his parents told him, right up until Hernando Munõs arrived in his life.

It happened when he was fifteen. Hernando was placed in his class at Smeltings when his family moved into the area. The teacher had the audacity to place him next to Dudley.

But, for some reason, Dudley wasn't as enraged as he sound be. He wasn't mad at all. At least, not after the first few times the two teens talked.

It was weird. Dudley couldn't explain it, but there was an odd feeling in his chest whenever he thought about boy's accent was actually quite adorable and he was so smart and he didn't look so bad and somehow it was getting harder and harder to find bad things about Munõs.

The feeling in his chest wasn't the only thing that happened, but Dudley wasn't going to tell anyone about that. He might not be the smartest, but he wasn't that stupid.

As the school year progressed, it didn't get easier to hide whatever this was from his friends. He was still interested in girls—duh—but not as much as he was before. It was really weird.

Dudley started retreating, talking less and less to his friends. It wasn't something he planned to do, but how could he talk badly about fags when he might be one himself?

It was only later in the year, in his Biology class, that he discovered that there were more sexualities than gay and straight.

The teacher was someone he would have scoffed at mere months ago, someone whose opinions he wouldn't have considered. A young woman, clearly liberal. She had Asian features at that, so that would have been just one more reason to dismiss her.

But now he didn't. And he discovered so many things as a consequence. The fact that it was completely okay to be gay, for example, or that you could like both men and women. Like Dudley seemed to do himself.

Honestly, it was a weird experience. He had to reevaluate all of his believes.

He barely talked with his friends for the rest of the school year. Dudley became more reclusive and sat with Hernando and a few of his friends after a few weeks of sitting by himself.

Dudley wasn't sure if the lessons he had learned would've stuck around during the holidays were it not for those weird invisible creatures his fre- his cousin Harry fought off.

But they were there and so the lessons stuck.

He still wasn't sure what he was, but Dudley was pretty sure he wasn't straight. And that was fine.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**


	32. i don' have a title for this (HP)

**This is written for** ** _Hogwarts_** **' class of** ** _Performing Art._** **For** ** _Task #3,_** **Write a story with a popular trope (All just a dream).**

 **I don't even really like this, but eh.**

 **Word Count: 510**

* * *

 _Everyone looked at Harry Potter in shocked awe as he walked through the halls of Hogwarts with a confident smile._

 _"_ _Did you hear that he has twelve NEWTs? Twelve?!" a random girl stood at the other end of the hall told her friends. "I don't think everyone ever had that many before!"_

 _"_ _I know!" another one added. "I heard that he was offered to join almost all teams of the Quidditch League but he denied._

 _The third girl in their group added. "Of course he denied that! Just like he ignored the offers from the Dragon Tamers, and Aurors, and Healers, and even Unspeakables! He's becoming the apprentice of Ollivander!"_

 _"_ _Where did you hear that?" the first girl asked._

 _"_ _Luna told me," the third replied._

 _"_ _Oh, Luna, Neville, and Hermione are so_ _lucky. I mean, I'm not usually one for polygamy, but if it means that I get to lay my hands on that body," she paused to scan Harry for the upteenth time. "Sign me up."_

 _"_ _I personally wouldn't mind paying Hermione some attention either," the second girl said, wiggling her eyebrows. "If you know what I mean."_

 _"_ _Oh, I dunno," Girl Three mused. "Luna looks like she might be very skilled in certain areas. But, really, Harry is the deciding factor here."_

 _"_ _Of course he is!" Girl One laughed. "When isn't he?"_

 _"_ _You make a good point, Cassie."_

 _"_ _I know!"_

 _Another girl ran up to them. "Did you hear about Liam Potter?"_

 _The girls all blinked in unison._

 _"_ _Who?" Girl Three asked, frowning._

 _"_ _Liam Potter?" the newest girl repeated. "The Boy-Who-Lived?"_

 _"_ _That doesn't sound familiar at all…"_

 _"_ _He vanished Voldemort?" Girl four asked in outrage._

 _"_ _Didn't Harry do that?" Girl Two turned to the other two original ones. "I'm pretty sure he did."_

 _"_ _Yeah." Girl One nodded. "There was like, that epic duel and all that- It was all over the news. There was no way I read those wrong over twenty-five times. You obviously have no idea what you are talking about."_

Liam woke up with a jolt.

"Mummy!" the red-headed child cried. "Mummy!"

Lily appeared in the door within seconds, having sprinted from her bedroom.

"What's the problem, sweetheart?" Lily said, sitting down next to her eight-year-old son on his bed and pulling him Liam close to her chest.

"It was H-Harry!"

Lily sighed and shaked her head in disappointment. "What has he done now?"

"He," Liam cried into his mother's arms. "He was stealing all the attention away from me!"

"Oh, don't worry sweetheart," Lily consoled him. "That will never happen. It was all just a dream…"

(What neither of them knew was that Harry was listening through his wall, smiling. His twin brother had no idea that what he had seen wasn't a dream at all.

While Liam spent his entire days lazing around and having everything handed to him, Harry worked, learned, and trained. Every day, he improved in at least one of the many areas he had started to learn four years ago.

That was not a dream.

It was a prophecy.)


	33. Rules for Royalty (MARVEL)

**For _desertredwolf_ , I hope you like it!**

 **Word Count: 503**

* * *

 ** _Rules for Royalty (MARVEL)_**

* * *

There are certain rules that even a prince of Asgard has to follow, Thor learns. Not criticizing his father in public is one such rule.

Providing a heir is another.

And as such, he is expected to marry not long after he reached the age of majority.

Who better to ask than Sif, the only woman he could talk to without making a complete and utter fool out of himself?

Plus, recently, there had been the oddest feeling in his stomach whenever he talked to her. It was just strong enough to make him think that, maybe, if she agreed, their union had a high chance of developing an actual bond of love.

When Thor asked her, he made it very clear that, if she did not want to, Sif could say no to this at any time.

But she didn't. Instead, she agreed much more enthusiastically than Thor would have ever have expected.

She looked him up and down, slowly, and carefully, before she spoke. "No more children after the first son, unless I decide that that is something I want."

Sif did not blush or anything, but if that had happened, Thor would have considered her an impostor. She had never been one to show her emotions plainly and she felt that she could only be more reserved when she joined them on the training field.

But over the centuries, Thor learned to read her. By now, he was more than well aware enough that she wouldn't have agreed, had she not wanted to, and that wasn't even considering what she would have done had he offended her. Let's just say that, in that case, Sif would probably have been headed for exile.

But she agreed, so she had to either have some feelings for him or could see herself developing some in a reasonable amount of time, as Sif had made it very clear that she would not marry anyone just because they asked.

"And if that means I am going to end up alone, that's fine. Not even you, Your Royal Highness, would be able to convince me otherwise."

She had said that repeatedly over the dozens of decades he had known her, with the only change being that she grew more and more annoyed with every time she had to explain it to, among others, the Warriors' Three—Thor had managed to grasp the concept around the tenth explanation, so in less than a week.

Sif was a strong woman and there were maybe three people in all of the Nine Worlds who even had a chance of convincing her to do something she didn't want to do, and Thor did not consider himself one of them.

The two of them got together to discuss their match in more detail before they told anyone else of it.

And when his father called him to say that they were about to start looking for a wife, Thor simply smiled and replied that he had already found the one he wanted.


	34. a huge powerful potentiality (GO&MARVEL)

**Word Count: 864**

 **Let me tell you, this is not what I expected when I wanted to write Adam!Tony and Pepper!Pepper.**

* * *

 _ **a huge powerful potentiality (waiting to be shaped)**_

 _ **(GO/MARVEL)**_

* * *

After Armageddon did not happen, the world moved on. Of course, a great many of them never quite knew that it almost happened in the first place, thus making it rather hard to do anything but that [1].

There were a selected few, though who—to varying degrees—knew what had nearly happened to the world.

There were the Horsemen [2], of course. Death was everywhere, just like they had been before. War, Pollution, and Famine had vanished back into people's minds that night and the other four Horsemen [3] of the Apocalypse all happened to die.

Then there are Shadwell and Madame Tracy. The very day after the Armageddon-That-Wasn't they began to get closer, and that never changed after that. Shadwell eventually even began to not-hate Madame Tracy, which was an incredible feat that no one else accomplished so far [4]. The two of them began to share a flat—much to the delight of the Rajits—and they began to enjoy their life together in a way that Shadwell could never have expected. After all, who knew that there were things other than Witchfinding to do?

Anathema and Newt began to study the second tome of dear Agnes's prophecies. Anathema did enter them into her computer which Newt was only allowed to go near when he had the intent to destroy it. The two of them spent ages being Almost-But-Not-Quite-A-Thing, until someone got them to confess their feelings for each other. Newt was too much a being of habit to initiate the change and Anathema had spent too much of her time being a professional descendant and only doing what dear Agnes had predicted.

Aziraphale and Crowley went back to the Arrangement. Or, they tried to, but it was different. They had acknowledged that they liked each other, that they had more in common with each other than with their respective...people and as such they had started to cooperate occasionally. It became more and more frequent over time and eventually—far down the line, but quite possibly not as far as you thought it was—they couldn't imagine being without each other. And Adam, occasionally.

And finally, there were the Them [6]. Brain stayed in England once they grew up he became an artist for a newspaper. Wensleydale travelled to all sorts of countries all over the world and helped the people who needed it. Pepper and Adam went to America, but not in the way anyone expected.

Rules were made to be broken, after all.

* * *

[1] Most people eventually decided that the reports of Atlantis, flying saucers, and Tibetans climbing out of holes in the ground had been nothing more than tales from people desperate for attention, as well.

[2] Bikers, actually.

[3] Bikers, as I already told you.

[4] Excepting his dear late mother, of course.

[5] The Them were the only ones who visited regularly.

[6] Technically, a boy called Warlock and Greasy Johnson were quite affected by that whole mess as well, but they never knew about it and as such they will not count. Just know that their lives continued on the better end of the spectrum.

* * *

Both Pepper and Adam changed their names when they arrived on a new continent.  
Pepper still went by Pepper, even if she did pick a different name as her official name. Virginia Potts sounded a lot better, after all.

Adam, however, changed his name and history entirely.

It wasn't hard—manipulating reality is what he had been born to do, after all. It stood within reason that making up a person who was born in the center of media attention was a piece of cake. Not that there was actually any cake involved in any way. And if even if there was, there were quite a few unanswered questions, such as:  
1) Which kind of cake? or

2) How big is that piece?

Putting the metaphorical cake aside [7], Adam Young adopted the identity of Anthony Edward Stark after the Stark heir had died with her parents [8]. Computers had gotten more and more interesting as they had grown up and working with them was frankly the best idea Adam could think of.

He went for a public identity because, well, if felt kind of right, honestly. It was more annoying and exhausting than he had anticipated [9], yes, but when the worst came to the worst, he always had the option of leaving everything behind and starting anew if he felt like it, which was more than most people had the chance to.

But being Tony Stark was completely amazing. He had the opportunity to create, not with his powers, but with his hands.

Who knew that robots and Artificial Intelligences turned out to be merely the beginning of something that only dear Agnes could have expected?

* * *

[7] You understood that it was metaphorical, right? Okay, just checking.

[8] Yeah, the original Stark heir had been a girl. She had been a few years younger than Adam, too. Almost eleven years, to be precise, making her mere nine years old when she died.

[9] It really was like that. Maybe it wasn't always physical exhaustion, but mentally and emotionally, it was quite draining. It's like that for a whole lot of famous people, actually.


	35. planning in advance (Sherlock)

**For _Claude Amelia Song_ , I hope you like it!**

 **Word Count: 538**

* * *

 _ **planning in advance**_

* * *

"You must be completely foolish to even suggest such a thing." Crown Prince Mycroft did not raise his voice as he spoke, as he was raised better than that.

"You have to understand," his father attempted to bargain, "we need heirs for the kingdom."

"With all due respect, that does not mean that I need to engage in such messy acts," Mycroft replied, the disdain clear on his face.

His mother sighed and folded her hands. "Mycroft, you are the crown prince, as such it is your duty-"

"to prepare myself for ruling over the kingdom to the best of my ability. I have neither the time to find a wife, nor do I think I could simply stand to be in an arranged marriage with just anyone. And I think I can be safe to assume that all of us know that me having a wife but no children would look considerably worse than the latter alone."

"He does have a point there," the king acknowledged quietly. He had only muttered the words to his wife, but considering Mycroft had managed to guess what the king had said and no shame about letting the smug expression take place on his face to make his parents aware of that fact.

"What do you propose then? Let our line end with you?" his mother questioned. It was a vain attempt to try and get him to agree with their point of view.

It failed, of course, because Mycroft is intelligent enough to foresee this and thus had prepared a response.

"You did not forget about your second son, did you?"

His mother winced at the mere suggestion. "No, but you have to acknowledge that Sherlock is far from responsible enough for something like this."

She is not wrong in this, however, Mycroft did not propose anything without a copious amount of thought, something that his parents should be well aware of by now. "For one, the mother will cancel some of these tendencies out—Sherlock has been eyeing Princess Molly of Moskopia for a while now, if I am not mistaken," which he wasn't, "and the affection seems to be returned."

"Princess Molly does seem like a reasonable woman," the king agreed.

"But reasonable enough to make up for Sherlock?" Mycroft could see that his mother despised talking negatively about her son, but it was a fair assessment and not in public in addition to the fact that it had to be said.

"There is also the fact that Sherlock would not be the only one raising this child. Since I would declare him my heir, I would, of course, be involved in his upbringing from the start and discourage any...dubious habits that Sherlock may encourage." That much should be obvious, but Mycroft has long since learned that sometimes stating such is very much necessary.

"You make reasonable points, my dear." His mother nodded while his father stroked his chin. "We will take some time to think about it," the king promised.

"That is all I ask for," Mycroft replied, before he takes his turn to leave.

There was a small smirk on his lips as soon as he was alone. No one but him would decide his fate.

* * *

 **Further Plans: Nope.**


	36. i'm gonna kill you dead (HP)

**For** ** _NeonDomino_** **, I hope you like it!**

 **Word Count: 846**

* * *

 ** _i'm gonna kill you dead_**

* * *

Sirius is aware that he is a sick, twisted individuum. It's not exactly easy to miss.

Normal people don't look over their shoulder at every turn, because they simply do not feel the need to.

Normal people don't have to work hard to avoid being suspicious and then still fail at times.

Normal people don't give in to their violent intrusive thoughts, but instead do their best to banish them.

Sirius doesn't do that. He has given into these urges enough that it has become the norm for him.

The shortest and most simple way to describe how he is not normal is this, though: Normal people do not murder other human beings every so often.

So yes, Sirius is aware enough to realize that he is cruel, sick, and twisted, among many other things. Is it better or worse for him to know that? Because he still continues doing the things he does without any guilt or remorse whatever.

Is it a good thing that he realizes that it is wrong? Or would it be better if he were completely and utterly unaware of his wrongdoing?

He's fairly sure that there is no single correct answer to that question. Any feasible answer is subjective and dependant of an individual sense of morals, no matter what one tries to make themselves believe. Not many things are actually set in stone. It's all just playing pretend and make believe.

It's one of the few things of value Sirius had learned in his childhood. About the only thing he can think of, really, if he excludes things like walking and talking.

Were he to go a psychiatrist, this would likely be seen as the reason why he does the things he does.

And yeah, maybe that is the case. But, personally, Sirius likes to think that he is a bit more complex than this, which is why he never actually does visit one.

Well, one of the reasons. He doesn't trust their patient confidentiality enough to keep his secret. That's an easy thing to mention while drunk unless threatened.

Sirius doesn't do threats. He has no reason to, as there are never any witnesses that have the ability to keep quiet. If there ever were any in the first place, that is.

Which is why it is surprising when a man in a cardigan comes up to him late at night while Sirius is looking for his next victim.

He doesn't notice the man until he is right behind him and leaning onto him.

"I know what you are doing," the man whispers right into Sirius's ear.

Sirius takes a step back and raises his hands slightly in an attempt to look cautious, when in all reality, he is very much interested in continuing this conversation. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

A strange noise escapes the man's throat. It almost sounds like a dry chuckle, but it isn't. Not quite.

"Sure," he drawls. "You don't. I am sure." If there was any more sarcasm in the man's voice, it would become tangible, there is no doubt about that. "Just like I am sure that there is no knife in your belt right now, yes, right there, where your hand is hovering, ready to decide at a moment's notice whether or not you should add me to your list of victims."

Something must've shown on Sirius's face, because the man looks just so assured that he is proven correct.

Which, to be fair, he is.

"Maybe I am," Sirius replies, "but really, you have yet to give me a good reason why I shouldn't."

That, technically, is a lie. Sirius is very much interested in the man. In addition to the fact that he has to be both smart and brave to be standing here, the man is also not looking to bad. His face is scarred, yes, but honestly, that just proves that the man has a story to tell.

While Sirius's thoughts had been kind of absent, the man had produced a knife from somewhere.

"Because I happen to share that interest and would be delighted for an opportunity to exchange notes."

"Oh, this is wonderful." Sirius laughs. "Perfect, even!"

Now, it is the other man's turn to be confused. Which Sirius doesn't take any delight in, no.

"What are you talking about?"

"I noticed your work," Sirius admitted. "I thought I'd have a copycat or competition, but you showing up here like this, this means we can become partners in crime," he finishes with a grin.

"That pun almost makes me reject your offer," the man responds.

"Almost?" Sirius repeats.

"Yes, almost. The benefits still outweigh your horrible sense of humor. At least so far. My name is Remus, by the way," the man introduces himself.

"Sirius," he returns the favor. "I can see that this is the start of a wonderful partnership."

"Don't promise yourself too much out of this," Remus advises.

"Never!" Sirius exclaims in mock hurt. "I am a man of caution."

Remus rolls his eyes. "Sure you are."


	37. was all that worry really necessary (HP)

**Word Count: 1,784**

* * *

 ** _was all that worry really necessary (HP)_**

* * *

The words appeared on Dean's skin when he was a mere month old, something which greatly relieved his mother, Wendy.

Her little boy's soulmate was close to his own age. She had heard more than enough stories of people being born with marks while a mark appeared on an adult's body. She was glad that her son would not have to be one of those.

The words themselves, however, were indeed a reason to worry.

 _Time is irrelevant when you do the same exact thing every day._

These were the words that were now written across her little boy's ribs in a fancy cursive of someone whose life seemed to have lost all meaning, of someone who felt they might as well die.

They sounded an awful lot like the words that she had once feared she might speak herself one day, words that her soulmate would never hear, because the man of her dreams was already dead. But now that she had Dean, her life had gotten a new meaning.

(Three months later, another set appeared around his collarbone. This one read _I think I might have_ and the handwriting was more of a chicken scratch. That didn't ease Wendy Thomas' worries the least. It could mean anything.)

* * *

Theodore Nott was born with his words. They were written across his ribs with a looped handwriting.

 _Is this really the time to do something like this?_

If those words weren't enough to make his mother worry, then the second set that appeared on his back when her little Theo was a mere two months old certainly would.

 _You probably shouldn't go that way; I kind of... set the swamp on fire._

Her son was quite obviously a trouble magnet, Rachel was well aware of that. She tried to get him to learn as much safety advice as possible.

Anything from 'don't run in the house' over 'never put your wand anywhere but a wand holster' to 'don't ever follow your father around'.

(The last one was less obvious without context, but Rachel knew what her husband and his mates had done. She still wasn't quite sure whether she approved or disapproved.)

In retrospect, she might have done a touch too much.

* * *

Seamus Finnegan was also born with his words. Only in his case, there were two sets of them.

Around his collarbone _Did you just set your tea on fire?_ and on his back _Thank you for telling me beforehand; I'm glad I don't have to see that_.

Cornelia Finnegan did not worry about her son's words per se. She knew that her would end up with the person—or people, apparently—that was or were best for him. What worried her was the fact that having two soulmates was not seen in a good light at all.

Since the words on his back were easier to hide, she instructed her son to never let anyone see his bare back. No one but she and her William—who was oddly relaxed about this fact—would ever know.

(She later found out through her husband that it was considered fine in the Muggle world and immediately warmed up to the non-magical people a whole lot more. Anything that kept her son from being looked down upon was a good thing in her book.)

* * *

Seamus was sitting in the Great Hall on his first ever day in Hogwarts. The only other people from Gryffindor that were up so far were Harry Potter—which was actually kind of awesome—Neville Longbottom, and a girl with a complicated name that he didn't quite remember yet. It was something from Shakespearean—she had told him—but the only female name Seamus knew from Shakespeare was Juliet and he was pretty sure that was not it.

They had talked about their first impression of the castle —the general consensus varied from 'awesome' to 'I have no words to describe it'—and what classes they were looking forward to most—it was different for everyone.

Seamus had barely slept because of all the excitement and was drifting closer and closer to sleep with every second that passed.

He knew he would wake up in time for classes again—the lack of noise would certainly wake him up, if nothing or no one else would—so he decided to take a short nap.

Seamus waved off anyone that tried to wake him up before it was necessary with a grunt or a wave of his hand.

Then, he heard an incredulous voice behind him. "Did you just set your tea on fire?"

Startled, Seamus raised his head and observed his cup. "I think I might have." It was only then that he realized what exactly the boy had said.

Now the other boy blinked as well, likely recognizing the reaction Seamus had had to his words. "That's cool. Hi, soulmate. I'm Dean Thomas." He held out his hand.

"Seamus Finnegan," the other boy replied as he took it. "So, what do you think will be the best class?"

* * *

Contrary to expectations, Theodore Nott wasn't particularly bothered that he hadn't found his soulmate(s) yet, even when everyone around him was doing so.

Crabbe and Goyle, Blaise and Daphne, and, in a surprising twist, Draco and Potter. Parkinson had found solace with some Ravenclaw and Millicent had met her soulmate in Norway the summer before they had come to the castle. Tracy had found hers before they had even entered the castle as well, but she refused to say who it was.

Everyone thought that he would be completely devastated by the idea that he hadn't found his soulmate(s) yet, so they tried to talk with him repeatedly. Only Potter seemed to understand that he was fine, that he simply wasn't interested in romance or soulmates.

"Did you know that there are platonic soulmates as well?"

Theodore froze. "Don't mess with me, Potter."

"I'm not, I swear!" Potter held his hands up in front of him. "I know because I have one, too."

"You have Draco," Theodore pointed out.

"Yes, he's certainly a traditionally romantic soulmate, even if we're both a bit weirded out by it. But I have a platonic soulmate in Hermione as well."

"What?" Theodore had never heard anyone admit that they had two soulmates. It just wasn't done in proper society. He was lucky that it was late and they were alone—Draco had gone to his godfather for something or other—or the Gryffindor would've been thrown out of the Slytherin common room head first.

"Yeah. She's my sister in everything but blood."

"But not Draco's?"

"There was a weird conversation or twenty, but eventually the three of us sorted everything out. But we're getting off topic here. Basically my point is, if you're not interested in romance that's fine."

After that, Potter became Harry.

* * *

Dean and Seamus didn't stop looking for the third member of their trio, but when they didn't find anyone by the time they started their fifth year.

It was quite uncommon for it to take that long, after all. There weren't many people who hadn't found their partner by third year and that number was getting smaller and smaller as the time went on.

But constant worry severed no purpose whatsoever, so instead they just went on with their daily lives until it was the time. According to both Dean and his father, it was more common to find your partner later in life ín the Muggle world as well.

His thoughts were often filled th

His thoughts were often filled with that worry either way and sometimes, things happened because of that. Usually something pyrokinetic, because that seemed to be his thing.

And in the latest case… well, he deemed it necessary to warn Nott when he was about to walk into the mess. Was that even his name? Seamus didn't know, the Slytherin kept to himself so much that the only person Seamus had ever seen him speak to was Harry.

"You probably shouldn't go that way; I kind of… set the swamp on fire," he explained, motioning behind him.

Nott froze for a second, before he responded "Thank you for telling me beforehand; I'm glad I don't have to see that."Then he turned around and ducked into some secret passage before Seamus could realize what he just said.

* * *

"Seamus Finnegan, Harry! Seamus Finnegan! As if I would ever get along with someone like Seamus Finnegan!" Theodore exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air and walking a line back and forth.

"You have the same taste in Quidditch Teams. Also alcohol. And you agree with Dean on food in more cases than you want to know," Harry responded absently, not looking up from his book—it was for their as of yet unnamed Defense club. "Not to forget that Dean is just as interested in art as you are. And you share their humor."  
"Who said anything about Dean Thomas?" Theodore questioned, spinning around to face Harry.

The Gryffindor looked him in the eye, raised an eyebrow and deadpanned. "You have two marks. Do you seriously want to tell me that you think that if you have Seamus you wouldn't also have Dean?"

Theodore had to admit that Harry had a point there. And he must've shown it, because Harry returned to reading and muttered. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Ever since Seamus had told him that Nott—Theodore—had said his other words, Dean had been looking forward to meet him properly and have a conversation.

He didn't expect it to be during Umbridge's lessons, but that's what happened. The Slytherin just randomly decided to sit down next to Dean.

"Is this really the time to do something like this?" the Gryffindor asked. He already knew what the response would be.

"Time is irrelevant when you do the same exact thing every day."

"Okay, very philosophical," Dean replied, nodding slowly. "But still, why today?" Okay, the fact that Seamus was skipping this lesson may and thus the seat next to Dean was free have something to with it, but that happened more often than just today, so the question was still valid.

"Because I think I am ready for this now. Harry encouraged me to try." The boy in question waved at the mention of his name. "But let me tell you that I am not interested in romance or sexual relations. Not in general. It's just not for me."

"It's alright, no one is forcing you to," Dean replied. "More friends are always awesome." During this, he rummaged his bags and pockets for a piece of parchment and he found it.

Theodore looked at him questioningly.

"Well how else do you expect to continue the conversation when the toad is here?"

Theodore snorted. "Fair point."


	38. i wanna wish you a merry christmas (HP)

**This is from last year. I didn't read over it again.**

* * *

 _ **i wanna wish you a merry christmas**_

* * *

Regulus Black was completely and utterly, absolutely and without a doubt, lost.

Not physically speaking, oh no. He knew exactly where he was; it was hard not to, he was standing in the dead center of Hogsmeade. There were numerous other students around the third year that he could ask for directions, were he to get totally confused.

He meant it in a more spiritual and metaphorical sense.

You see, he had been told by his parents that he was to buy them Christmas presents and this was only his second time in the village. He had no idea what he could possibly get them.

What would they enjoy? It was easy to figure out some things they would not like, but the opposite proved to be significantly harder.

And if that wasn't difficult enough, Regulus also struggled with the supposedly easy task of figuring out who he was supposed to buy presents for.

His parents, sure. But after that, things got a tad more complicated.

Because the list of people he was _supposed_ to buy presents for and the list of people he _wanted_ to buy presents for differed enormously.

Take his cousin Andromeda, for example. She had left the family—for a _Muggleborn_ at that—and consequently she did not deserve a single thing from Regulus or anyone else.

That did, however, not change the fact that it did not feel like that.

Apart from Sirius and Narcissa, Andromeda had always been his favorite among his numerous relatives. And now he was supposed to dismiss and ignore her, simply because she had married the person she loved?

Regulus sighed and ran a hand to his hair. He needed to focus. Thinking about Andromeda would not help him in any way, shape or form.

He could get the gifts for the people he was supposed to first and then the others, he supposed. It wasn't as if money would be a problem. His parents made sure he had a more than ample allowance.

Now armed with a plan, he moved to the next best shop window, not bothering to look at the sign. It was a small store that sold quills.

Narcissa would enjoy some of the more elegant ones here, but he would have to make sure not to buy her any she would already have in her collection. He could think of no way to completely ensure that, but by asking the clerk for the newest one he had the highest chance.

Once he was done with that, me moved onto the clothing store with the intention to buy something for his mother and cousin Bellatrix.

That proved to be way harder than expected once again, because why on earth shouldn't it? He should really start expecting something like this.

Eventually, after a lot of consideration and quite some help from one of the workers, he managed to decide on a robe for Bellatrix and a scarf for his mother, because he really had no other idea what she could possibly like.

That left his grandfather, father, Sirius, his friends—Ana, Stewart, and Severus—and, possibly, if he had the time, Andromeda.

The presents for Severus and Sirius were surprisingly easy to find. He simply entered Zonko's and the potion shop and asked for the newest product they had. They might have had the chance to buy these thing themselves, but Regulus couldn't see either of them being disappointed at having more.

Getting something for Stewart was the easiest of all, because going into Honeydukes and grabbing random candy until he had gotten to his price limit was not hard at all.

After a bit of thought into it, the gift for Ana was fairly obvious, too. Given how obsessed she was with her cat, it was only reasonable to give her something for that beast.

Regulus mentally checked his list. He had Narcissa, his mother, Bellatrix, Sirius, Ana, Stewart, and Severus. That left his father and grandfather, and possibly, Andromeda.

At this point he had made it pretty obvious to himself that he wanted to do that, so why was he even questioning this.

It took several hours until he managed to find something for his father and grandfather. At the very least it felt like it, but once he did find something, he was very proud of it. For Father, he got a set of brushes, because Regulus knew that he always used the up quickly, and for Grandfather he decided to make something himself.

Grandfather had always said that the fact _that_ they were giving was important, not _what_ they did.

He made sure he still had enough time—and, surprisingly, he did—and quickly returned to the clothing store.

Andromeda had always loves scarves and he was sure she would like this one, too.

With a smile on his face, Regulus returned to the castle. He had gotten everything he needed.


	39. remember me the way i am (HP)

**also from last year**

* * *

 _ **remember me the way i am**_

* * *

Dennis Finney was put into another class than his friends—Dudley, Piers, Gordon, and Malcolm—at Smeltings.

That didn't change, no matter how much he complained, no matter how much he tried to get his parents to do the same. Even when Dudley and his parents complained, he was not moved into another class with them.

Dennis didn't know the reason—and, quite frankly, he did not care the slightest—but it meant that he was all alone in his new class, without a single friend.

In retrospect, that was the best thing that could possibly have happened to him.

* * *

His first day in Smeltings was terrible.

Dennis knew he wasn't a slim guy, but it had never been a problem before. And it hadn't been for Dudley either and he didn't even know how many pound his friend had on him.

That, however, changed as soon as he entered the classroom.

He was slightly late, because he had assumed that the room of him and his friends would be close together, as they were in room 012 and he in room 013, but for some reason these two rooms were on almost opposite sites of the school.

When he entered the room, the first thing he heard was: "Who's that fatso?"

Now, Dennis wasn't the kind of kid that would simply let that sit on himself. He had seen who had insulted him.

A thin but tall boy—almost a head taller than Dennis was himself—with dark blond hair and freckles all over his face.

Before he could do anything, though, a tiny girl whose skin was several shades darker than the one of Dennis and the random kid. It was more than a bit obvious that she wasn't strong, in fact she looked more like a delicate flower than a fighter.

And yet she deliberately placed herself between Dennis and the random kid.

No one had ever joined his side before. Not his parents, not even his friends. And now this little girl he didn't know at all did?

"Stop being rude, Sean," she said, her calm and steady voice making her appear significantly larger than she was.

"I was just wondering," the other boy muttered.

The girl was not impressed by that at all, though. She looked the other boy—Sean—straight into his eyes as she responded.

"Then do all of us a favour and wonder quietly. Think about the impact your words might have had."

Without further ado she turned around and held out her hand on front of him.

"Hi. My name's Elizabeth, but call me Lizzie."

Dennis mustered the girl's hand for a couple of seconds before he took it.

"Dennis," he grunted in reply.

Their conversation was interrupted when their teacher arrived.

He decided to sit down next to Lizzie.

* * *

They sat together in every lesson, even if he wasn't quite sure why.

Consequently, they grew increasingly closer over the next weeks, even if Dennis still spent all of his free time with his gang.

He talked with Lizzie during class and when they moved from room to room.

The conversations were surprisingly pleasant if he was honest. She turned out to be a fan of most of the shows he liked and vice versa.

Lizzie was also great at explaining things to Dennis whenever he didn't understand something. That did happen quite frequently and yet she never sounded annoyed or condescending.

He grew to like her just as much as his other friends in no time.

Once a few months had passed, though, he was starting to see faults with his old gang. So many things they had done—especially to Dudley's cousin, Harry—was completely and utterly deplorable. Nothing more than bullying and nothing less, too. Dennis wanted to apologize, but he had no way to contact the other boy, so he had no choice but to sit on his guilt.

It was a slow progress, but he was drifting apart from the gang. He wasn't even sure if they noticed it.

Lizzie was just as good company as they were, if not better.

* * *

"Come on, Dennis!" Lizzie all but yelled as she dragged him along to the list for the school's Spelling Bee. "Sign up! It's going to be fun!"

Dennis raised an eyebrow. "Fun? You do know you are talking about a Spelling Bee, right? Because that sounds like the opposite of fun to me."

His friend—because that was what Lizzie was at this point, wasn't she?—turned around and looked him right into the eye. "You'd do great though."

He snorted. Yeah, right. His grades míght have improved ever so slightly, but he was not smart. And what would Dudley and his gang say.

"Don't underestimate yourself, Den! You're smarter than you think. In fact, I bet you five pounds, some gum and...err... a bit of chocolate," she said, smirking as she looked through her pockets and backpack, "that you would be in the best twenty at the very least."

He blinked a couple of times. He had not expected that. Lizzie never—absolutely never, under no circumstances, with zero exceptions—made a bet when she was not one hundred percent certain she would wind.

And really, what did he have to lose?

* * *

"You're doing what ?" Piers's eyebrows disappeared in the hair that hung over his face as he asked..

Dennis sighed. This was the third time he would have to repeat himself. "I'm participating in the Spelling Bee." He made extra sure to speak clearly and slowly this time, so that they wouldn't ask him to repeat himself yet another time.

"I got that. But why?"

Dennis really could not put his finger onto why, but somehow he felt more than a bit insulted by Gordon's question.

"Lizzie and I have a bet," he explained somewhat reluctantly. "I only have to get into the top twenty to win."  
"And you couldn't just, y'know, take it from her anyway?" Dudley said, his confusion was very prominent in both his face and voice.

"Err, no? She's my friend!"

Malcolm shook his head. "Mate, I don't know what happened to you in the past months. I hardly recognize you! That girl must've gotten into your head."

That statement made him feel even more insulted than he had been before. He needed to defend his friend!

They are your friends , a small voice at the back of his mind piped up.

No they are not , another part of him argued. Not if they react like that.

It was quite sudden, but Dennis realized that the latter voice was right.

He stood up and left. not once bothering to look back, no matter how hard they protested.

* * *

After that incident, he stayed away from his former friends. It wasn't easy—he was tempted to go back to them more than once, but whenever he felt the urge to do so, he focused on studying instead.

Lizzie was still and would always be great help with that. She sat next to him, encouraged him, and made him forget the loneliness he felt whenever he wasn't with her.

The three weeks between the sign up and the actual event passed in no time at all and yet they felt like years.

So much had changed, but Dennis wasn't sure whether it was good or bad.

The hours before the Spelling Bee were the most anxious and nervous ones he had in his almost twelve years of life.

But once he got on the stage, he felt strangely at home there.

And he may have lost that bet, it didn't really matter. In fact, Lizzie was more annoyed by it than he was.

"I knew I should have gone with top ten and bet a collection card, too," she muttered as he handed over her prize. Five pounds, some gum, and a bit of chocolate.

"Now, don't get too greedy," he laughed.

"I know I shouldn't," she replied with a smirk. "You wouldn't have anything to do in that case,"

"You didn't just say that:"

"What if I did?"

Dennis smiled. "You're so going to regret that."

"You've gotta catch me first!° Lizzie laughed as she started running.

The first year at Smeltings had ended up being completely different from what he had expected.

He could not find any fault with the end result, he mused as he accepted the part of gum Lizzie offered him back as a peace offering.

"You did great, though."


	40. Días De Los Muertos (HP)

**Career Advice at The Golden Snitch - 2. Line Stander: Write about a character doing someone a favour or helping someone in need. Optional Prompts: (restriction) don't use the word 'but' in your whole story, (word) judgemental, (phrase) as beautiful as ever**

 **The Golden Snitch Worldwide Club: Write a story set in a different country. You must include a little of the country's culture in your story (mention food, language, names, places, holidays).**

 **Hogwarts Assignment #3 - Necromancy: Task: Write about someone turning to dark magic to attempt to raise a loved one from the dead.**

 **The Golden Snitch Through the Universe: Occultation — (words) bloody hell**

 **Word Count: 775**

* * *

 _ **Días De Los Muertos**_

* * *

"You want me to do _what_?" Alejandro's eyes grew white as he listened to the ramblings that Lysander himself was well aware were insane and dangerous on so many different levels, that it wasn't even funny anymore.

"I want you to help me resurrect my brother."

While the judgemental glare he received in response was enough of an answer, Lysander hadn't gotten to this point by quitting.

"I know you love him as much as I do," he reminded the Mexican. "Plus, you've told me about the Día de los muertos and how he's going to come back and visit anyway."

"Yes, visit," Alejandro repeated emphatically. "I don't know if you noticed, though, _staying_ is _not_ the same thing as visiting."

"I know that! That's why we have to do something!"

Alejandro shook his head. "No, we don't. That's not what the Día de los muertos is about! Death is merely the beginning of a new life, you shouldn't rob your brother of this chance."

And Lysander knew this, yes.

That didn't mean he could cope without Lorcan.

* * *

 _Lysander and his brother were walking on a wonky suspension bridge that had been rotting away here for who knows how long with several parts hanging loosely or missing completely, not to forget that it was windy on top of that._

 _Nevertheless, Lorcan was laughing excitedly as he walked several steps ahead._

 _"Careful, Lor," Lysander warned him. His hand kept hovering over the rope, ready to grab it at a moment's notice._

 _"_ _Have some fun!" his brother exclaimed, "What's the worst that can happen?"_

 _"Please don't say that," Lysander requested. "You know how that works."_

 _"_ _That bullshit about it then promptly happening?" Lorcan laughed. "We're not in a book, 'San. That's not how it works."_

 _Lysander snorted. "It is, really. Just because it became popular by fiction - if it even did - doesnâ€™t mean that itâ€™s made up."_

 _"_ _Yeah, it does." It was obvious from Lorcan's voice that he thought Lysander was stupid for even considering otherwise._

 _In the very moment Lysander was about to respond, his prediction became true._

 _A plank had cracked below Lorcan's foot and he had been too distracted to pay attention and had fallen._

 _The sudden shift had caused more of the wood to break right underneath him._

 _Lorcan was falling into the valley that was way too far below._

 _"Lorcan, no!" All of that happened so quickly, that the only thing Lysander could do as his twin brother was falling to his death was scream desperately. By the time he had his wand ready and thought of a spell, Lorcan was already out of sight and the look of terror on his face was the last thing Lysander would ever see on his brother._

Lysander bolted upright, completely and utterly drenched in sweat. His sheets were messy as he had probably turned around in his sleep quite a bit.

He closed his eyes for a moment. A mere second later, he promptly opened them again when he only saw his brother falling another time.

He took a deep breath, followed by another, moving one arm from his side to ruffle through this hair.

How he wished that - just for one night - his twin's dream would stop haunting him.

* * *

"Bloody hell, I can't believe I'm doing this," Alejandro announced as he dropped into Lysander's room. "You've convinced me. Somehow. Maybe it were the screams from your nightmares, maybe something else, I don't know. I'm doing this as a favour, not because I want to, you get that?"

"Thank you." As cliche as it sounded, it felt like the weight of the world was lifted from him and that translated to his voice. He wanted to hug the other man, however, he was well aware that he was opposed to sudden touch.

"You better appreciate it." Alejandro pointed at Lysander. "The festivities are gonna be as beautiful as ever and I will miss it. Maybe get me some Pan de muerto or a Calavera de Dulce as a compensation. I'm not missing that part."

"I'll do anything," Lysander promised.

Alejandro sighed. "That's probably a good idea. I'm assuming that you know as well as I do that necromancy isn't exactly on the lighter side of the spectrum."

"First of all, it's benevolent," Lysander corrected. It was probably one of the things his mother had been most insistent about growing up. She always said that just because something was dark didn't mean it was bad.

"Secondly, I want my brother back. And to achieve this," Lysander looked Alejandro dead in the eyes, feeling all emotion leave them - except, perhaps, desperation - "I'll do whatever it takes."


	41. those days (you felt like a mistake)(HP)

**Hogwarts's Assignment #6: Transfiguration Write about someone going through a change (minor or major, physically or mentally is completely up to you), (Plot point) Transitioning (male to female or female to male)**

 **The Golden Snitch's Through The Universe: Inferior Planet — (character) Peter Pettigrew**

 _ **Warning for Attempted Rape and Sexual Assault**_

 **Word Count: 694**

* * *

 _ **those days (you felt like a mistake)**_

* * *

Despite the fact that Peter had been a small kid when he realized that he was, in fact, a he, Peter didn't actually start transitioning until he was more than old enough to drink legally.

In the United States.

The reason for that was simple: Peter's family did not accept him. His mother was from the conservative part of the country and while his father wasn't, he still had the mindset of it.

Peter knew better than to come out while he was still reliant on them, thank you very much.

It was only after he had moved out and gotten his own, somewhat secure job that enabled him to save up a little bit.

It wasn't anything that paid extremely well - minimum wage, but he hadn't even gone to college, so he couldn't really expect much more. Debt wouldn't help him pay for his transition and he had waited long enough.

His wage wasn't high enough to pay for anything more than a small apartment in a bad part of time, but he chose to move in the worst part to be able to spend more on other things.

Namely his transition, because his insurance company wasn't paying a lot of it. A bit, yes, but not much.

But Peter made do. He wasn't the most ambitious or hard working person and would admit that freely, but to anyone observing him at his job, it may just seem like he was.

Because Peter was on his own. He had no one else to support him, but he needed to survive and come out of this on top.

So every morning, he hurried to his job, thinking only about how he was one day closer to the end of his suffering. Usually, he only barely noticed the world around him.

Which was why he didn't notice a creep coming onto him until it was already too late.

"Hey, you, beautiful," he drawled as he came into Peter's personal space and stared at his chest that wasn't as flat as Peter would like it to be.

Peter took a quick step back, then another, and attempted to continue his way around the man.

"Don't do that sweetheart, I'm sure a pretty girl like you has no problem spreading her legs."

The comment was more than horrible even if you put aside the fact that the man called Peter female. Peter generally did not have an issue with that if people simply didn't know better, but there were more than enough other issues with that sentence already.

"I'm a dude," Peter corrected flatly. "And also very much not interested. So let me through, I have places to be."  
"Don't tell me you're one of those insane ones," the creep groaned. "I'll have to make you feel like the woman you are, then."

Peter gulped. "No, thank you. I'd rather not."

The creep only stepped closer to him and Peter wished he knew more self defense than 'aim for the crotch'. The creep was too tall for him to kick him there at their current distance and he had already grabbed Peter's arm.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Someone suddenly shouted. Finally, someone actually bothered to pay attention to what was going on and cared enough to do something.

Peter couldn't see who it was.

"Nothing, Officers," the creep denied.

For a brief moment, Peter's hard sank again, until he heard the reply, spoken by a different man than the first.

"It doesn't look like that for me."  
Then, there was a set of hands between the creep and Peter pushing the two of them apart.

"You okay, Miss?" one of the officers asked Peter.

"Yeah. He didn't have the chance to actually do anything. But it's Mister," Peter corrected.

The cop nodded. "My apologies, Sir. Do you want to report this?"

Peter looked at the creep that was currently being restrained by the officer, than at both of the officers, and then at his watch.

He cursed.

"Later," he promised. "I have to run to be somewhat on time for work. I assume I'll have to come to the precinct? Okay, gotta run, bye!"


End file.
